


Strong Intentions: Episode 2 - Broken

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Strong Intentions [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance, Season/Series 02, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), curse broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: In Storybrooke, Maine, the first curse has been broken by Emma Swan, thanks to her love for her biological son, Henry Mills. With everyone adjusting to their new life in Storybrooke, danger is not far behind. Frodo Baggins and the Fellowship of the Ring learn of Sauron's return, which spells doom for them. And on Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow White's return to Storybrooke, from their ventures in the Enchanted Forest, new enemies emerge.A crossover betweenThe Lord of the Ringsand the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". Set just after Episode 1/Part 1 of this series.





	1. Episode II: Broken

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material, including inspiration for the storybook-like introductions, from "Once Upon A Time" belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. All original material, including alias names for fictional characters, belongs to the author of this fan fiction story. Any other material, including characters from other works not found in _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Once Upon A Time", belongs to their respected owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part/second episode block of _Strong Intentions_. :)
> 
> As with the first story, the teaser chapters work like Prologues, introducing us to the next part in the series. The difference with the first story and this one is that we're being introduced to a third storyline, which means all of this revolves around present events, according to the current story.
> 
> This second teaser chapter is set towards the end of "A Land Without Magic", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". This chapter, after it ends, starts the chapters for Season Two.

Storybrooke, Maine

Frodo stepped out of the car. Now that his memories were back, while still having the memories Asher Beutel possessed, he decided to search for his friends. His main reason was to apologize to Sam, who was Curtis Greenhow, but also to Merry, who was Donovan Masters, and Snow, who was Mary Margaret Blanchard. His second reason was to find his friends and see who else was in Storybrooke that had previously lived in Middle-earth. As he left the car and went inside the bread shop, Frodo noticed Merry picking up what donuts crashed to the floor.

"I'll help you out in a minute," said Merry.

"Merry, it's me. Frodo," said Frodo. "What are you doing?"

Bringing the donuts over to a trash bin, Merry returned and looked stunned to see the man standing before him. After realization struck him, Merry approached Frodo. "Frodo, it is you."

"Listen, I'm sorry for my behavior and my attitude. It was uncalled for," said Frodo.

Merry believed him. "I know, but we don't have time right now. We need to find the others."

Frodo nodded. "Yes, we do."

After pulling off his apron, Merry joined Frodo outside the bread shop. The two didn't take long to find Pippin, who was Edric Tuck. Pippin had left the docks moments after the rippled rainbow light struck him. Now that all three men were together, they searched for Sam. They found him outside the psychiatrists' building. The moment they embraced, Frodo advanced towards Sam.

"Sam, I need to apologize. What I said to you…"

Sam intervened. "I knew you would come back, eventually. It was only a matter of time."

Tearing up, Frodo embraced Sam for a few moments. Merry and Pippin watched the two, waiting for them to release. The moment they did, somehow Frodo knew everything was going to turn out all right.

o-o-o

Aragorn, who was Hadrian Basile, searched the streets for his friends. He managed to find Gandalf, who was Michael De Witte, talking to Radagast, who was Roland Bateman, at the Schoolhouse. The two stopped their conversation the moment they saw Aragorn approach.

"Gandalf, Radagast, where is Legolas and Gimli?" asked Aragorn.

"I did see them. They were just looking for you," said Gandalf.

"Aragorn!" cried Legolas, who was Phillip Irving. The moment Aragorn approached, he told him, "What kept you?"

Aragorn clutched Legolas' shoulder in a manner of friendship.

"It's been too long since we left home," said Aragorn.

"I'm surprised Arwen hasn't showed up today," said Legolas.

"Ah! I thought I would find you three here," said Gimli, who was Orville Lusk. Joining the group of men, Gimli told them, "How goes everything?"

"It won't mean anything unless we find a way to leave this town," said Legolas.

"Very true," said Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" said Arwen, who was Teresa Shriver, advancing down the hallway.

"Go to her," said Legolas.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Thank you, my friend." He left the group with a cheeky grin. The moment he did so, Aragorn ran up to Arwen and embraced her.

"I knew I would find you here," said Arwen.

"Did you have any doubts?" asked Aragorn.

Not taking another moment to wait, Arwen and Aragorn kissed passionately. Their kiss was long but well deserved. After their kiss, Aragorn embraced Arwen yet again. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Radagast watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Should we stop them?" asked Legolas.

Gimli shook his head. "Nah! Let them have their moment."

"I agree with Gimli," said Gandalf.

o-o-o

"So, how do we get back home?" asked Merry.

"We still haven't found everyone yet," said Frodo.

"Come on, Frodo. It's been too long since we last saw home," said Pippin.

"When we get that far, we…" Sam stopped, noticing the wind changing. "What's going on?"

Frodo looked in the direction the wind was coming from. He, Sam, Merry, and Pippin stopped talking the moment they saw a huge cover of purple mist heading in their direction. The four men held onto each other as the mist surrounded them. The purple mist climbed up to the clock tower, which moved to the next number: 8:15 a.m.


	2. 1: New Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this part of the story, the flashbacks will be seldom. Instead, and this also goes to those who have read The Lord of the Rings books and other works by J.R.R. Tolkien, certain canon characters from said books and OC(s) - including one coming up - will make their appearance, bringing about a few new storylines.
> 
> This chapter is set during the episode "Broken", from Season Two of "Once Upon A Time".

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth

The vast expanse of the Eastern Lands was huge, and well out of range of the Númenórean lands; towards the center of this land stood a tall, metallic tower. While the Eastern lands survived the dark curse, the daily activities didn't stop, even after time started to move again.

Inside the tower, a lone human worked for the two wizards clad in sea-blue. After his chores, this human was given lessons on magic and how to control it. He always proved himself to be a successful student, but the two wizards were secretive on whatever they hidden from sight. The human named Rider suspected the elderly wizards Alatar and Pallando of dark magic, something that caused their downfall. That is what most was saying about the two Blue Wizards.

As Rider continued his training in the arts of magic, a storm passed over the land. He stood up and approached the window, which was always open. A dove perched on the wooden table where the candles lay. After the dove flown away, Rider picked up the message that was folded up:

_The Curse is _ **Broken** _._

"Ai, boy. What do you have there?" asked Alatar, snapping the human out of his reverie.

Rider turned to the wizard, showing him the message: "The dark curse is broken. Should we leave the eastern lands now?"

Alatar shook his head. "We need not worry about traveling west."

"But if the curse is broken…"

Alatar patted him on the back. "Now young lad, I know your desire is to travel west, but there's enough work that needs doing here. You understand we need you here, Rider. Pallando and I need you."

Rider knew he couldn't win this battle. He shrugged and sighed, "Yes sir."

"Good. You'll be sweeping the chandeliers next," said Alatar, leading Rider away from the window. Alatar grabbed Rider's message and threw it in the fire. "See? There's nothing to worry about now. You go on and do your chores. There's a good lad."

"Yes sir," said Rider, being escorted by Alatar out of the room.

Alatar closed the double doors after him. Entering the entrance hall, Alatar climbed down the stairs to meet with Pallando. As the two wizards talked, Rider scanned the room. He knew he had to escape in order to find out if the message was true. But how would he escape? That would prove difficult to answer.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The purple mist faded. Frodo moved his hand away from his face. His friends released their grip on him and each other. The moment the mist evaporated, the four men stared in confusion at the scene that just occurred.

"What do you think it was?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling who conjured the smoke," said Frodo.

Frodo led his friends down the street a ways. When they reached Granny's Diner, they saw Snow White embrace Red Riding Hood. Frodo knew it was time to give Snow White an apology.

Approaching the group, Frodo told Snow, "Listen, about what I said, before… I'm sorry."

"Is that you, Frodo?" asked Snow.

"Yes," said Frodo.

"Relax. I forgive you," said Snow.

"Snow," said Frodo, embracing her.

Frodo's friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin joined in the embracing as they hugged Red Riding Hood, Granny, and Prince Charming. Moments passed before the seven dwarfs showed up, bowing before Snow White and Prince Charming. As Snow and the dwarfs embraced, Frodo wondered where Gimli and the others were in Storybrooke. With the curse broken, as Snow spoke about finding her daughter, Emma showed up with Henry. As the family embraced, with Snow telling that Emma saved everyone, Frodo said:

"Somehow, I knew she would save us," said Frodo.

Just as the dwarfs asked about the smoke, Merry and Pippin chimed in:

"What was that smoke?" asked Merry and Pippin, in unison.

"It was magic," said the Blue Fairy, approaching the group.

Henry asked about magic, but all the Blue Fairy could say was without fairy dust or a wand there was no way to perform magic. Grumpy suggested taking out Regina, but Emma thought of Mr. Gold. Frodo chimed in:

"While you look for Mr. Gold, we'll look for the rest of the Fellowship," said Frodo.

"So, it's true. I didn't read those books," said Emma. "I did watch the movies, and… that isn't important right now."

"What books? Asher was aware of the films… about me and my companions," asked Frodo. "Now come to think on it, Asher did have memories of reading those books, but they were different than Henry's storybook." He turned to his three friends, "Anyway, come on you three. We'd better find Aragorn."

"We'll see you all later," said Sam. He followed Frodo, Merry, and Pippin down the street. Sam asked Frodo, "Why didn't you tell us about J.R.R. Tolkien's books?"

"Maybe they have information we need," said Merry.

Frodo stopped his friend. "Listen, whatever's in those books, it's passed… at least most of the events have passed."

"You're not planning on sailing away west, are you?" asked Merry, chasing after Frodo.

"To heal," said Pippin.

"Maybe I don't need it at home," said Frodo.

"What are you saying, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, stopping his friend again. "You have to go, if it means healing."

"Well, none of us are going anywhere now. Are we?" asked Frodo, ending the discussion. "Come on, we better find Aragorn and find out what's happened here." He led his friends straight to the Schoolhouse: his first guess on where the rest of the Fellowship had gone.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth

Rider pondered over a few pages in a book. He had to know what caused the curse to come in the first place and who conjured it. As he looked through the pages, Rider noticed some spells were curses, while others were filled with dark magic. Before he delved further into the book, Rider closed it, relieving himself from the dark magic that seeped out from the book's pages.

Pallando cried, "Rider, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm studying," said Rider.

Pallando approached the door. "Sounded to me like you were about to use dark magic…"

"No, I wasn't," said Rider, defending himself.

Pallando huffed. "Well, get back to work."

"Yes sir." Rider murmured, "I will." He opened another book, studying the words for another couple of minutes.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Arriving at the Schoolhouse, Frodo opened one of the double doors. As he and his friends walked down the first hallway, Frodo spotted Gandalf, Radagast, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn with Arwen. As Aragorn and Arwen released their grasp, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin approached the men. Reunited, the remaining eight Fellowship members ended up in a series of embraces. Radagast watched in amazement, before Pippin spoke:

"Gandalf, who is this?" asked Pippin, curious.

Gandalf made introductions, "Pippin, everyone, this is Radagast the Brown. Here, he was known as Roland Bateman, a secretary to the superintendent of this school."

"And who is the superintendent, or was?" asked Legolas.

"That would be me," answered a voice. Advancing towards the group was a man with dark, wavy hair sleeked back, bushy eyebrows, and bright eyes. The tone in his voice was demanding, yet noble all at once.

Legolas bowed before the man. Frodo asked, concerned, "Legolas, do you know this man?"

"Yes, he is my father, Thranduil the Elf-king of the Woodland Realm," said Legolas.

"Here, I was called Thomas Irving," said Thranduil. He turned to Frodo, "I believe we had a conversation here once, Ring-bearer."

"I believe we did," said Frodo.

"If the curse is broken, why are we still here?" asked Gimli, murmuring aloud.

"That is a good question, my friend," said Aragorn.

"We're still figuring that out," said Frodo, pointing out his friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"Maybe we should go to the one responsible and have a serious talk," said Gimli.

"I know what you have in mind, Gimli, and it's more than talk," said Legolas.

Gimli sighed. "If only. Maybe we should find the seven dwarfs Snow is with and ask them about…"

Legolas shook his head.

Gandalf intervened, "I know for a fact that it will be harder to return home. I know this Earth is Middle-earth of the future. We would have to use time travel, in order to go back."

"I do hope Bilbo's all right," said Frodo.

"I didn't see him," said Merry.

"If the curse struck Middle-earth, then the Shire and Rivendell were struck as well. Bilbo has to be here," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, we don't know if Bilbo made it this far," said Sam, concerned.

Frodo turned to Aragorn for help. Aragorn sighed. "We'll see what we can do, Frodo."

"Thank you," said Frodo.

Arwen chimed in, the second she saw the pendant around Frodo's neck. "I see you've kept the pendant I gave you."

Frodo held the pendant in his hand. "I looked everywhere for it." He told the truth, "I gave the pendant to Rumplestiltskin to keep. I had no idea where it was afterwards, but I'm glad to have it back."

"How could you trust that imp?" asked Sam.

"I didn't, and I still don't, but Rumplestiltskin owes me a favor," said Frodo. "I guess that favor is to find my sword."

"We'll talk to Rumplestiltskin after we find Bilbo, if he's even here," said Aragorn.

Radagast pulled Gandalf off to the side, "Gandalf is there a way to return to Middle-earth? We can't use eagles to fly our way back."

"No, and the eagles here aren't as magnificent as the eagles at Middle-earth, but are nice to watch. Don't worry, Radagast, we'll find a way back," said Gandalf, encouraging.

o-o-o

It took most of the morning to track Bilbo Baggins down. Once Aragorn knew the location to Bilbo's house, he directed it to Frodo. Frodo drove the car he had straight to the two-story house. Stepping out of the car, Frodo looked in awe at the house. In some ways, he was reminded of Bag End. How Bilbo ended up getting a luxurious house was beyond his knowledge. After a climb up the stairs, Frodo knocked on the front door. A servant came and answered the door, before directing Frodo into the parlor. There, Frodo found a wrinkled elderly man seated in a wooden armchair. The elderly gentleman called to his servant:

"Sylvia, who's at the door?" asked the elderly man.

The servant Sylvia answered in whisper, "Frodo Baggins is here to see you."

"Frodo?" asked the elderly man in surprise. "It's been a long time since I've heard that name."

"It's me, uncle," said Frodo, getting his attention.

The elderly man named Bilbo whirled around in delighted astonishment. Frodo ran up to Bilbo and embraced him. Bilbo let Sylvia leave the room, which she did in understanding, before turning to his nephew and cousin.

"I wondered when you would come to me," said Bilbo.

"It's been too long, Bilbo," said Frodo, taking a seat in an opposing armchair. "After the curse broke, it was a matter of tracking you down. And I'm glad I did."

"You took long enough, my lad," said Bilbo.

After Sylvia left the tea to them, Frodo explained to Bilbo all that had happened. He jumped into details about the Enchanted Forest and how he helped Snow White reclaim her kingdom from her step-mother. Frodo also recalled snippets of conversations he had in Storybrooke, during the curse. Eventually, Frodo arrived at recent events.

"It's good that you got your pendant back from Rumplestiltskin," said Bilbo.

"I'd be lost without it," said Frodo.

"So this Emma Swan, do you fancy her?" asked Bilbo.

"I'm not sure. She's more into keeping her child than in having a relationship. No, I still haven't found someone to love," said Frodo.

"A young lad like you?" asked Bilbo, stunned. He gave in, "Oh well. If you ever find the right woman, I'm sure it would go well."

"I do hope so," said Frodo. He finished his tea, before helping Bilbo with the dishes.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth

Robin packed up what supplies he needed. Before he left his bedroom, Robin snuffed out a nearby candle. The day was growing late. If he wanted to leave, it would have to be soon. He just made it out of the tower when Pallando appeared.

"Ai, boy, where do you think you're going? You have chores to do," said Pallando, demanding.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take anymore abuse," said Robin.

"Abuse? What do you mean? Haven't Alatar and myself been kind to you? You don't have to leave. You haven't finished your training," said Pallando.

Robin dropped his pack. "I have to leave."

"Why lad? So you can chase dreams?" asked Pallando.

"Don't go, lad. The trip isn't worth it," said Alatar, coming up to Robin from behind.

"Then why was this land safe? Surely you two know something about the dark curse, that stripped most of the peoples of Middle-earth away from this land," said Robin. He received no response from the two wizards, "At least tell me the truth. You two know something about the curse."

Alatar shook his head. "I knew this day would come." He led Robin back inside, with Pallando grabbing his pack. "Come lad. We'll tell you what we know."

o-o-o

As the day waned, Robin learned the story in full. He learned of Alatar and Pallando's plan to save a third of Middle-earth from the terrible fate of the dark curse. Alatar and Pallando went into detail about their preparations and how they created a barrier, shielding a part of the Eastern Lands from the dreadful curse. They spoke of how time stopped throughout Middle-earth for twenty-eight years. When they came to the conclusion of their tale, Alatar insisted:

"Now, lad, can you stay and complete your training?" asked Alatar.

Robin only said, "I'll stay until the time is ripe. Then I'll leave and you two won't have to see me again."

"Sounds fair enough to me," said Pallando.

"Me, too." Alatar faced Robin, "All right, lad. You can stay until you are fully trained. We'd best get to work."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that afternoon, Frodo showed up at Mr. Gold's pawnshop with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Mr. Gold wasn't surprised to see the four together.

"Ah, so the motley crew of hobbits returns. I see you've brought friends Mister Baggins," said Mr. Gold, melancholy.

"We have a deal, remember. You said you could help me find something," said Frodo.

"As I recall, you were cursed," said Mr. Gold.

"I meant the one before the curse, but all matters aside," said Frodo.

Mr. Gold obliged. "Fair enough. What is it you need help with?"

"I need to find my sword, Sting. Do you have it?" asked Frodo.

"Now that I can help you with," said Mr. Gold. He searched the shop for several minutes. When he found the sword's box, Mr. Gold returned to the glass desk. "Here it is." After cleaning the top, Mr. Gold opened the box to reveal an elfish, leaf-bladed short sword and sheath. He saw Frodo's awed look, before telling him, "I hope this is all you're looking for."

"Me, yes," said Frodo. "My friends, I'm not sure."

"Here's my plow," said Sam.

Mr. Gold inquired to the four men, "You realize you can't just barge in and take what you want."

"We can, since the stuff here was already ours to begin with," said Sam, inquiring back.

As Frodo took the short sword and the sheath, Mr. Gold told him, "I hope that's all you need."

"It is, for now," said Frodo. He approached his friends, who were still sorting through the items.

o-o-o

Later that evening, a wraith attacked Regina at the Sheriff's station. Emma, Snow, and David managed to stop the wraith for a little while. It was just enough time for them to head over to the mayor's office and grab Jefferson's hat. As David fought the wraith, Regina was helped by Emma to get the hat to work. When the wraith was sucked into the hat, it grabbed Emma's boot, sending her into the hat. Snow followed Emma, but David was too late.

David asked where Snow and Emma were, but Regina only told him that they were sent to oblivion and didn't know if they were alive. Regina used magic against David, sending tree branches to nearly suffocate him. Henry saw the scene and didn't want to stay with her. When Regina asked where he would go, David claimed that he would let Henry live with him. Moments after David and Henry arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment, David told Henry he would always find Emma and Snow.

o-o-o

Frodo returned to Apartment Number 2. Although he was greeted by Shiloh, who he was still getting used to due to his fear of dogs returning full-force, Frodo knew he wasn't home. He also knew this was possibly his last night sleeping in the same apartment, before he would come to live with Bilbo. Frodo looked at the photos inside the portfolio. Having no clue what to do with himself now that the curse was broken, Frodo aimlessly flipped through the photos. He stopped at the pictures showing the tombstones of his parents and Boromir. He told himself he would wait until morning to visit the cemetery. He spent that night asleep, with Shiloh jumping on the bed a few minutes after he was tucked in.


	3. 2: The Barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "We Are Both", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine

The next morning, Frodo walked to the cemetery. When he arrived, Frodo walked past the many tombstones. He stopped upon finding the tombstone that said _Boromir_ and a second that had the names _Drogo Baggins_ and _Primula Brandybuck Baggins_. He stared at the grave markers for a time. He looked up as Sam approached him.

"Sam, strange that you should be here," said Frodo.

"Same to you, Mr. Frodo." Sam stopped in front of the second tombstone. "So, this is where your parents are buried."

"And Boromir, it seems," said Frodo. "It's been too long since we last saw them."

"If your parents weren't in that boating accident, you…"

Frodo choked back tears. "I know, Sam. I know. I would still have my parents."

"Merry and Pippin are meeting us at the welcome sign," said Sam, hoping to enlighten him.

"I'll meet you there, after I'm done here," said Frodo.

"If you'll be all right," said Sam.

"Just give me a couple of minutes," said Frodo.

Sam nodded in understanding. He left the cemetery, looking back once at Frodo, who was now shedding tears.

o-o-o

Frodo met Sam, Merry, and Pippin at the sign that said: _**Welcome to STORYBROOKE**_. Finding a spot close to the sign, Frodo opened a spray can and drew an orange line from one end of the street to the next. Once that was done, he faced his friends:

"Now, the dwarves loyal to Snow White are on the opposing street. Our task is to investigate here the line from this street," said Frodo.

"Maybe it would have been better if we stuck with the dwarves," said Sam.

"Who would like to find out if we can cross the barrier?" asked Frodo.

"Maybe we should have drawn straws," said Merry.

"Can we go home now?" asked Pippin.

Frodo snapped the three out of their reverie. "My friends look: we were hobbits back home. We're just as brave here as we were there, I hope."

"That doesn't give us a lot of encouragement, cousin," said Pippin.

"I've got an idea. Why doesn't Pippin test the line first?" asked Merry.

"Works for me," said Sam.

"Wait, what?" asked Pippin, befuddled.

"You're up, Pippin," said Frodo, pulling Pippin close to the line. "You all right, cousin?"

Pippin thought against the idea. "Maybe if we push a stick over, instead of me, we would…" He was pushed by Frodo over the line.

Frodo held back Sam and Merry as they watched Pippin jolted by blue sparks on the other side of the line. Frodo cried out to Pippin, but found it useless.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Diamond Took continued her healing to the injured hobbits. Since the curse broke, the hobbits wondered where Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were. The Rangers of the North searched, but found no trace. Not even Gandalf returned.

Bag End, like most of the hobbit holes, suffered damage and near destruction. The hobbits that remained stayed at homes that weren't damaged due to the curse. With the curse now broken, many hobbits were biding their time to rebuild and refurbish the hobbit holes, including Bagshot Row and Bag End.

Running through the town, Folco Boffin approached Diamond with the latest news.

"The hobbits from Scary are willing to join our cause. They're helping other towns gather what resources they have to help rebuild the Shire," said Folco.

"Any sign of from our four warrior hobbits?" asked Diamond.

"No word," said Folco. "I do hope Frodo comes back."

"Well, keep searching. If you hear more news, report it to me immediately. Mayor Will Whitfoot grows worried," said Diamond.

Folco nodded. "Have you heard anything from Long Cleeve?"

"My family is willing to help us," said Diamond.

"That's good," said Folco. He ran off in search of the Rangers.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Outside Storybrooke's Town Hall, there was a gathering of people. The nuns brought to one table a collection of bottled waters. Signs were posted on the billboard about missing family members. Red Riding Hood told the people about where they should go for help with what they needed. Prince Charming returned, asking for Blue's help with getting his family back. As the seven dwarfs arrived with Sneezy telling them he was Tom Clark, Grumpy warned the town that if they crossed the line their cursed selves would become their only selves. Moments passed before Frodo showed up with Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

Frodo, approaching the prince, told the townsfolk, "We have a problem." Turning to Pippin, Frodo said, "Pippin, tell them who you think you are."

"What do you mean, 'who do I think I am'? My name is Edric Tuck. I work at the docks," said Pippin in a cursed state.

Grumpy inquired, "We're having that same issue with Sneezy."

"So, everyone here knows that your cursed selves become your only self when you cross the line?" asked Frodo.

Prince Charming, after quieting the townsfolk down, told them he would come up with a plan in two hours. He also told them to meet back at the Town Hall by that time.

Sam turned to Frodo, just as he walked away, "Frodo – Asher, what should we do now?"

"Wait for a miracle, otherwise we won't get home," said Frodo. He spotted the Blue Fairy and approached her, "Blue, is there any chance of returning to Middle-earth?"

"Not as far as I know. Seems your friend is in a worse state," said the Blue Fairy.

"Well, we found out what happens when you cross the line," said Frodo.

"So you've said," said the Blue Fairy. "But without fairy dust, it'll be hard to make a trip anywhere."

Asher, or Frodo, said, "Thanks for trying to help." He ran back to his friends, as Merry, or Donovan, tried convincing Edric he was Pippin.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

One of the Rangers rode to Hobbiton. He stopped at the healing tavern, where Diamond was currently at. Diamond opened the door just as the Ranger dismounted. Diamond rushed to the ranger's side.

"Tell me the news. What happened?" asked Diamond.

"Wolves are increasing in number. I've never seen a pack so large," said the Ranger.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Diamond.

"If I hadn't maneuvered like I had, I would have been killed," said the Ranger.

"Have you heard any word from Bree?" asked Diamond, even though she didn't want to ask the question.

"They're sorting out the wolf problem there. Seems the evil hasn't left Middle-earth," said the Ranger.

Diamond passed the Ranger a ladle filled with water. After taking a drink, the Ranger passed the ladle back to the hobbitess. The Ranger mounted his horse and rode back down the road. Diamond guessed he would report to other villages and towns about his encounter.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Inside the town hall, the townsfolk waited for Prince Charming, or David Nolan, to show up. He didn't answer Henry's calls, yet Ruby or Red Riding Hood kept telling him to try again. The doors opened by themselves, revealing Regina wearing a black dress. When Archie, Leroy, and Asher attempted to stop Regina, Regina used magic to throw them back. Henry stood up to Regina by telling her to leave the townspeople alone. Regina took Henry before closing the doors using magic.

Asher, or Frodo, was helped from the floor by his friends.

"Asher, you all right?" asked Sam, or Curtis.

"I'll be fine," said Asher. "But Regina took Henry."

"There isn't anything we can do for him, cousin," said Merry, or Donovan.

"David should have been here by now," said Asher. "Where is he?"

Asher looked around, but saw the townspeople leave the meeting room. He attempted to stop them, but to no avail, as the people filed out of the room and out of the hall. Asher followed Ruby out of the hall in search of David. They found David at Granny's Diner. As Ruby convinced David to help bring the townspeople together, Asher went in search of Regina. He spotted Hadrian, or Aragorn, with his friends. They looked like they were leaving town. Sam and Merry regrouped with Asher, or Frodo, there.

"What are you doing?" asked Frodo, as soon as he caught up to his friends.

"We're leaving, Frodo. We can't stay here," said Aragorn.

"You can't. If you leave, you'll lose your memories, maybe even yourself," said Frodo. He explained as soon as he had their attention. "Look, I may not know much about life, but I know what it means to be whole. Yes, we have two conflicting lives stuck battling each other. Asher was afraid to speak with people, let alone find friends. He even hurt my friends. In spite of the weaknesses, I need them as well as my strengths. So do you, because we are both. We may be stuck in a town, but we can get through it. We can do whatever we want here. Live in the woods, work in any place we like. We can do this, because the town needs us and we need them. What do you say?"

Aragorn pulled his dufflebag from the back of his truck. Legolas and Gimli joined him. Gandalf and Radagast approached Frodo.

"Well spoken, Frodo," said Gandalf.

"Yes, well done indeed, lad," said Radagast.

"I might as well say something on our behalf," said Frodo.

"Now I can get back to what I really love doing: gardening," said Sam. "I'm going to talk to Moe French about a job there."

Frodo nodded, and then grinned. "I have no doubt you would think of gardening, Sam."

"What will you do, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"I don't know yet. Maybe something I love will show up," said Frodo. "First, I'd better have a talk with Regina or Mr. Gold."

"I think that's a wise idea. What for?" asked Merry.

"Find out if Middle-earth still exists," said Frodo.

Merry grabbed his arm. "Good luck, cousin."

"Thanks," said Frodo. He ran off in moments.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco stared at the sunset from a table at the Green Dragon inn. He hardly noticed Diamond sitting next to him.

"Do you think they're out there: Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin?" asked Folco. "Why didn't we get caught in the curse?"

"I don't know," said Diamond. "Pippin was brave for traveling with his cousins."

"So, you care for Pippin?" asked Folco.

"I do, from time to time," said Diamond. "I'm surprised they're not back, now that the curse is broken. It was awful having to live when time froze."

"Yet we lived through it," said Folco.

Diamond chuckled. "Yes, I suppose we did." She ended the conversation early. "I should return to helping the wounded."

"Sure," said Folco. He stood up at the same time as her. "Do you want any help?"

"We should be fine," said Diamond.

"I'm serious," said Folco.

"Do you want to help? We could use a few more hands," said Diamond.

Folco shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He followed Diamond into a healing house.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Finding his way to the pawnshop, Frodo opened the door. There he found Mr. Gold moving around the back of a glass desk. Mr. Gold wasn't surprised to see him.

"Well, well. Back again. What can I do for you now, deary?" asked Mr. Gold.

"All I want is for you to answer one question," said Asher.

"And then you'll leave me in peace," said Mr. Gold.

"Why? Are you afraid of Asher?" asked Asher.

"Asher Beutel I can handle. It's Frodo Baggins that worries me," said Mr. Gold. "What's your question?"

"Does Middle-earth exist, or is it in the Void?" asked Asher.

"Yes, Middle-earth exists, but I don't know how one gets there. If that's all that troubles you, you can leave my shop," said Mr. Gold.

"My friends noticed the problem with the barrier surrounding this town. I guess we'd best not cross the line," said Asher.

"That may be, Asher. Have a good day." Mr. Gold watched as Asher left his shop.


	4. 3: Recollections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Crocodile", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

_X-X-X_

_With the commotion settled, the town of Storybrooke reopened its businesses and the Schoolhouse. Although the people were stuck with two lives battling each other day in and day out, they used their strengths and weaknesses to their advantage. Samwise Gamgee managed to get a job at the florist's shop. Merry Brandybuck invested his time at the stables, working with horses, and even spending his hobby working at the docks to build boats with Pippin Took, who was his cursed self Edric Tuck._

_Elsewhere, in Middle-earth, things were looking bad. The wolves were returning, but also the wargs and the orcs. Rider was learning all he could from Alatar and Pallando, before his fateful day when he would finally leave them for his own adventures. At the Shire, the rebuilding took place and as the Rangers of the North continued to protect the hobbits, other dangers were looming. It was not the end, only the beginning of a rumored final battle…_

_X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine

Frodo felt the first signs of pain in his left shoulder. It had been twenty-eight years since he had been in pain, so it was long overdue. After his left shoulder subsided, the pain in his neck started. Finding a phone, Frodo called the hospital. The lady on the other end told him to come to the emergency room as quick as he could. The conversation ended there, leaving Frodo with little choice except to drive over. He left his apartment shortly after getting dressed. Finding his car started, Asher drove to the hospital. In the emergency room, Asher waited until he was called before coming into a room with a hospital bed. He waited a couple of minutes before Dr. Whale entered the room.

When he felt Asher's left shoulder and neck, Dr. Whale asked about them. "How long have you had these wounds?"

"For thirty years," said Asher, answering truthfully.

"And these wounds haven't healed since that time?" asked Dr. Whale.

"No. The first sign of pain came this morning, when I woke up," admitted Asher. Frodo added, "I had hoped a healer could heal these wounds, but I have my doubts in this town."

"We'll have a nurse look you over. If there are any more injuries that you have, please let us know," said Dr. Whale. He left the waiting room.

A nurse came by to check up on Asher. She wrote a prescription for him and sent him on his way. Asher thanked the nurse, and then left the hospital.

o-o-o

In the mines, the dwarfs and Prince Charming picked the rocks in search of fairy dust. Gimli arrived with Legolas, who noticed a change in his friend. Gimli inhaled when he entered the work site.

"Can't you smell it, Phillip? That's the smell of hard-working dwarves and mining rocks," said Gimli, thrilled.

"The last time you were this happy was in the Glittering Caves," said Legolas.

"And I'll be glad to be happy again," said Gimli. He asked Grumpy, "Toss me an axe. I'd like to help you lot mine for fairy dust."

Finding a fresh axe, Grumpy said, "Don't cut yourself."

"I wasn't planning on it," said Gimli. He chipped away at a nearby rock wall.

Legolas asked, "Can I help?"

"Sure. We're always in need of more hands," said Grumpy, passing to Legolas an axe.

Legolas joined Gimli at the rock wall. Gimli stared at Legolas in disbelief, but only momentarily. When the moment passed, the two mined the wall together with the other dwarfs. Prince Charming left the mines, deciding to take over the Sheriff's station until Emma returned. After several minutes passed, Legolas had enough of digging mines.

"Well, I should go find Hadrian," said Legolas.

"You're not leaving now, are you?" asked Gimli.

"I've had enough of mining for a while," said Legolas, grabbing his jacket from the rope hangar.

Gimli sighed. "Yeah, mining isn't the life for an elfish princeling."

"I'm sorry, Leroy," said Legolas, advancing towards the dwarf.

"You might find something else that's just as interesting. Dwarves always work in the mines," said Grumpy.

"I know," said Legolas. He followed the tunnel back to the surface.

o-o-o

Legolas found Aragorn at Granny's Diner. As the two spoke, they noticed the door open. In walked Frodo, who looked a bit queasy. He didn't sit down with Aragorn and Legolas. Instead, he chose to sit at the long white table, where he ordered an ice tea, but asked to make it strong. As soon as Ruby returned with the tea, Frodo drank it down until it was half full. Ruby noticed the change in Frodo.

"Are you all right? You don't look too good," said Ruby, growing concern.

"Old wounds have returned," said Frodo, gaining some of his accent back. "That's all."

"Well, if you're feeling under the weather, then maybe you shouldn't have come here," said Ruby.

"I'll be fine," said Frodo.

After Ruby left him alone, Aragorn approached Frodo. Taking a seat, Aragorn told him, "The wounds from our quest have returned, so you say."

"They have," said Frodo, taking another long drink of his tea. "I can hardly find rest here."

"Well, you should take it easy," said Aragorn. He returned to his seat in the booth.

Just as Frodo gulped down his drink, images appeared of the nine Nazgul across his vision. Frodo yelped, clutching his left shoulder as more images appeared. The last image was Sauron's fiery eye. Frodo stumbled out of his seat, fleeing the diner. Outside, he witnessed more images, including Gollum and how he strangled him for the One Ring. Frodo felt his forehead, knowing he wasn't at all well. Finding his car, Asher drove out of the parking lot and back to his apartment. He was unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth

On the road back to Bree-town, one of the Rangers stopped on the road. Dismounting, the Ranger noticed a track imprinted on the road. Taking a closer look, the Ranger saw the track belonged to a warg, but the track was larger. Mounting his horse, the Ranger rode on.

o-o-o

The Ranger stopped his horse at a campsite. Already, there were a dozen Rangers guarding the camp. The Ranger dismounted from his horse. He approached the captain of the Rangers, bowing before him.

"Forgive me, captain, but I have something to report," said the Ranger.

"More wargs present?" asked the captain.

"The tracks I saw didn't come from a warg. There's something bigger out there," said Ranger. "It had the tracks of a giant wolf."

"A werewolf, perhaps? We've all heard the tales before," said the captain.

"Possibly a werewolf. Those tracks were headed for Bree, sir," said the Ranger.

"Go to sleep. Werewolves are legend. The last time a werewolf was spotted was when Sauron was in these lands," said the captain.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there is something out there," said the Ranger.

"No more stories tonight, son," said the captain. He led the Ranger into the camp, where he was given a hot supper.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Inside Apartment Number 2, Asher hardly looked at Shiloh. In his bedroom, Asher lied down on the bed. Shiloh looked at him with a worried expression, moments before jumping up on the bed. The second Asher fell asleep, he dreamed of the One Ring, Sauron, and Gollum biting his finger off for the Ring. He woke up with his right middle finger in pain.

Getting out of bed, Frodo walked up to his dresser, which had a long mirror embedded. As he stared at his reflection, Frodo saw for a split-second what appeared to be another realm. He jumped in shock upon seeing the place, moments before it vanished. He stared at his right middle finger, which was nothing more than a stump. Hearing a whisper from outside, Frodo approached his bedroom window. Looking down, Frodo thought he saw a hooded black figure in the mist. The figure looked at him once, before turning solemnly and leaving the apartment complex. Just as the figure walked away, Frodo felt pain in his left shoulder. Whatever the figure was was no longer in sight.

o-o-o

Stepping inside his car, Asher drove to the downtown area of Storybrooke. He parked next to the sidewalk, close to a glass door. Finding his way up the stairs, Asher knocked on the door to Archibald Hopper's office. The yellow door opened to reveal a man with ginger hair and wearing glasses. The man came out of his office, confused and concerned.

"Asher Beutel. May I help you?" asked the man.

"You're Archie Hopper, Henry's therapist," said Asher.

"Henry was my client until the curse broke." Archie added, apologetic, "You must be looking for Curtis. He's no longer…"

"…A psychiatrist, I know. Curtis is Samwise Gamgee, and a friend of mine," said Asher. "Actually, I came here to see you. I'm not at all well."

"Well, if there's something you'd like to discuss, please come in," said Archie.

"Thank you," said Asher, heading inside Archie's office.

Archie closed the door soon afterwards. Finding a seat on a cushioned chair, while Asher found a spot on a couch, Archie asked him, "What did you want to discuss?"

"I keep having these dreams, similar to what I had experienced back home in Middle-earth. It's typically the same: I'm in Mordor and Gollum is there." Asher added, "Also, I saw a shadowy figure outside the apartment complex. I don't think the evil has passed."

"Why do you think that?" asked Archie. "I understand you went through a lot on your journey."

"Yes. The pain has returned after twenty-eight years," said Asher.

"You don't look well, Asher," said Archie.

"So I've been told, and how I've been feeling as of late," said Asher.

Archie paused. "Frodo, what can I do to help you?"

"No hospital for me. They wouldn't know how to help fix me or my wounds. No, I need elvish work to heal my old wounds," said Asher.

"I see," said Archie. "Have you spoken to the Blue Fairy?"

"No. I'm not sure how the fairies can help. Maybe they can get Pippin out of his cursed state. But my wounds run a lot deeper," said Asher.

"You should ask Mother Superior. I'm sure she can help you with your wounds," said Archie.

"Do you have any advice for me? The dreams won't stop," said Asher.

"How often have they been troubling you?" asked Archie.

"Recently, like an old memory resurfacing after so many years," said Asher. "What should I do?"

"You could try talking about the dream. Also, try to think of something else, something happier. Keep telling yourself this and I promise you the nightmares you've been having will stop," advised Archie. "If they keep disturbing you, you can always come back and talk with me."

Asher nodded. "Thank you. What am I do about the shadow figure?"

"If you see it again, tell someone. The last thing we need is dark magic," said Archie.

Asher said, "Well, thank you anyway." He left Archie's office.

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

That same evening, the Ranger was sent on a watch. Other rangers accompanied him. For a couple of hours, there had been no movement. Then the Ranger heard a twig snap. Keeping his post, the Ranger pulled his sword out of his sheath. The other rangers followed suit, pulling out their swords and their bows and arrows.

A dead silence followed.

The Ranger witnessed what happened next so quickly: a huge wolf came out of the darkness, ambushing the rangers. The wolf wasn't alone, for a pack had followed him. The Ranger went straight to the warning bell and rang it. A wolf barred its teeth at him, before advancing closer to its prey. The Ranger rang the bell again, but only too late. The wolf charged towards the Ranger, knocking him clean to the ground. The wolf pinned him down fast, before the Ranger could grab his sword. The wolf barred its teeth at him. The wolf readied to strike, but was thwarted by another ranger who slew the beast.

The warning bell's ringing woke the captain. Grabbing his gear, the captain of the rangers left his tent. As he witnessed the battle, the captain pulled out his sword and joined in the fighting. The wolves were thrown off-guard by the attack of the rangers. Soon enough, the wolves fled the scene. The Ranger watched as the last wolf left the campsite. The injured were taken inside the healer's tent.

The captain turned to the Ranger, "Keep me posted. If the wolves attack again, let me know."

"Yes sir," said the Ranger, bowing before him. He had no idea what started the attack, but the Ranger had a feeling the Enemy was returning to Middle-earth.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

As he drove, Asher spotted the floral shop called _Game of Thorns_. Parking his car, Asher walked down the sidewalk and into the floral shop. The smell of flowers and plants helped lift his spirits, making Asher forget his pain for a time. Inside the shop, Asher saw Curtis giving the plants and flowers water from a green hose. Curtis glanced up at Asher, before continuing his work.

"Mr. Asher, surprised to see you here," said Curtis, happily.

"Hullo Kurt, or as I recall Sam," said Asher. "Always tending to the plants and flowers."

"I like gardening. It allows me to appreciate life," said Curtis. "Are you feeling better, sir?"

"Better than I was, now that I'm here," said Asher.

The door opened, revealing Moe French. He looked surprised to see Asher.

"Oh, hello Asher," said Moe. Turning to Curtis, Moe told him, "How's the flowers coming, Curtis?"

"Better now that they have a drink of water," said Curtis.

"Why are you out of breath?" asked Asher, directly to Moe.

"My daughter Belle left me. She left! I won't see her now, or maybe ever," said Moe. "I sure hope she'll be all right out there, without me to protect her."

"Children are like plants, Mr. Moe. They have to grow up at some point," said Curtis.

"Yeah? And what do you know about children, Sam?" asked Moe.

"I haven't had any to know that, Mr. Moe. I just know from my experience with gardening," said Curtis.

"You always were good at that, Sam," said Asher.

"Why thank you, Mr. Frodo," said Curtis, blushing. "Will you be all right now, sir?"

"I think I'll stay in here for a while. At least it's helping to take my mind off things," said Asher.

"Let me know if you need anything, Mister Beutel," said Moe, heading into another area of the greenhouse.

"I will," called Asher back to him.

As Asher browsed at the plants and flowers, thoughts of his quest flooded back to him. He remembered the friends he cared about and lost. He also remembered the time he spent with Sam, during the darkest hours of their quest. He wondered then if he would ever see the Shire or Middle-earth again, now that he knew Middle-earth existed, but what of the Shire? He wondered if he would ever truly know the answers to his questions.


	5. 4: The Stables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode, "The Doctor", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine

The week of Halloween had come. Merry shoveled manure from one of the horse stalls. As he moved the manure into a wheelbarrow, Merry saw Estella approach. Merry continued his work, while Estella spoke to him.

"You're busy," said Estella.

"Somebody has to clean up after the horses," said Merry. He stopped working to catch his breath. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wondered if you needed company," said Estella. "I heard what happened to Pippin."

"Everyone in town did, at least those who were outside the town hall," said Merry. "I can't reason with Pippin, not yet. Mother Superior said she needs fairy dust to help bring Pippin back. Until then…"

"I was thinking, after you get done with your chores here, we could go to Granny's Diner. That is, if you don't mind," said Estella.

"That works for me. I'll see you later," said Merry.

Estella said, ending the conversation, "Okay. I'll meet you at Granny's." She walked off, noticing Merry was watching her leave.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco entered the healing house. Spotting Diamond with a wounded hobbit, Folco advanced towards her. In his hand were a pile of herbs.

"Diamond, I have the herbs you asked for," said Folco.

Diamond pointed out a wooden table. "Put the herbs on there." She spoke to the patient, "There now. Everything's going to be better soon." She called for a hobbit healer, who assisted her with the patient.

Folco asked, nervously, "Will he be all right?"

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood," said Diamond.

Feeling queasy, Folco left the healing house. He looked back once at Diamond, but noticed she was busy. Diamond saw Folco leave, before continuing her work.

o-o-o

A few hours passed. Diamond found Folco sitting on a bench outside the healing house. Approaching the bench, Diamond said as she sat down:

"I thought you couldn't stand healing houses."

"It's the blood that gets me," said Folco. "How is he? The hobbit you were trying to save."

"He'll live, bless his soul," said Diamond. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought, with time moving again, Frodo would be back by now," said Folco.

"He'll return one day," said Diamond.

"And with all these new threats in Middle-earth…"

"He'll come back, and so will Pippin," said Diamond.

"How do you know that?" asked Folco.

Diamond thought for a moment. "Frodo is brave, Pippin is brave. I just have a feeling they're alive and they're out there somewhere. They're return. You need to have faith."

"It's been too long since Frodo left us," said Folco.

Diamond called, "I'm heading back. Would you care to join me? We can eat at the Green Dragon, as friends."

Folco grinned at her. "I'd like that." He stood up and followed Diamond on the road to Bywater.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

On his walk to Granny's Diner, Frodo saw Dr. Whale leave in the same direction he had taken. Frodo looked back once, before approaching David.

"What happened?" asked Frodo, curious. "Did Dr. Whale say something to you?"

"He asked me if all lands still exist. So far, I don't know," said David.

"Middle-earth exists. Rumplestiltskin told me himself," announced Frodo. "Now the question is getting back home."

"Getting there will be hard, Asher," said David.

"It's worth a shot," said Frodo. He hardly heard the next thing David told him. Standing on the sidewalk ahead was a figure wearing an all black tuxedo. As the figure walked away, Frodo's attention reverted back to the present moment.

"What is it? Frodo?" asked David.

"I just thought I saw something," said Frodo.

"Well, I have to get Henry. We're going to the stables today," said David.

"Say hello to Merry – Donovan for me," said Frodo.

"I will," said David, running off.

o-o-o

That same morning, Merry saw David's truck park in the driveway at the stables. Once David left Henry to the horse, Merry arrived in the stable carrying hay. He greeted Henry on his way inside the first stall.

"Hey Henry. Are you here to feed the horses?" asked Merry.

"My grandpa gave me a chore. Take care of this horse," said Henry, patting the painted horse.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," said Merry, setting the hay down.

"I will. Thanks," said Henry.

Merry pushed his wheelbarrow to the next horse. He continued setting the hay in the stalls until the last horse was fed. Just as he fed the second to last horse, Merry noticed the horse growing anxious. As he calmed the horse down, Merry spotted what was spooking the horses: a man with short brown hair with blood on his hands. Merry's attention returned to the horse.

"Calm down, will ye?" asked Merry.

David arrived on the scene with Regina. Merry witnessed David grab Henry and told him to run. Henry stopped at the stall where Merry was at.

"Are you all right?" asked Merry.

"Yeah," said Henry.

David ran up to the two, grabbing Henry.

Merry inquired, "He says he's fine."

"Are _you_ all right, Donovan?" asked David.

Merry nodded. "I should be fine. Who was that?" He noticed Regina turn the man into dust.

"An old love of Regina's. Dr. Whale brought him back," said David.

"You mean he was dead before, the man?" asked Merry.

"Yeah," said David.

"What was he doing here?" asked Henry, confused. "He scared the horses."

"Come on, Henry," said David. He turned to Merry, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all, David," said Merry. "I can look after Henry while he's at the stables."

"Can you? I would appreciate the help," said David. He told Henry, "Come on, Henry. We'd better get out of here."

Merry called, "I'll just be here then."

As he pushed his wheelbarrow, Merry watched Regina who was in tears. Feeling pitiful, Merry set down his wheelbarrow and approached Regina. Regina, out of defense, left the stable. Not sure what to do, at first, Merry returned to his wheelbarrow and fed the last horse. He looked out on the field, where he found the painted horse. Grabbing the painted horse, Merry brought the horse back to its stall.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

The hobbit waitress came back with Diamond and Folco's food. The two hobbits thanked the waitress, moments before she left them alone with their meal.

Folco asked, "Diamond, how do you know that Frodo will return? We have no clue where he is, or his other friends."

Diamond said, "I told you. I have faith that they're alive. I'm not about to give up on them, neither should you."

"I just wish there was a way to find where they are," said Folco.

"Maybe with luck, something will turn up," said Diamond. She dipped into her soup.

"Yes, but this time I feel like they disappeared without any reason why," said Folco.

"There was a reason. That purple smoke took them away from Middle-earth," said Diamond.

"I know. It's just hard," said Folco.

"You need to have faith, Folco. The curse took a lot of people from Middle-earth, even here in the Shire. The rangers say there's evil brewing again across all countries," said Diamond.

"Any hope the rangers will win against this evil. We've already had one extreme evil come to the Shire," said Folco.

"I hope they do. The last thing we need is wolves entering the Shire," said Diamond.

"I fear the wolves have come," said Folco.

"Then we're already doomed," said Diamond, taking a sip from her drink.

"Maybe not yet. I heard talk from the Bounders. They're helping stop the wolf packs, lessen their defensives," said Folco.

"Even so. Wolves are something we need to be cautious about, Folco." Diamond understood. "You're not thinking of joining them."

"Someone needs to keep the lands safe," said Folco.

"Folco, you're a good hobbit. You shouldn't have to fight," said Diamond.

"What else am I supposed to do? The wolves must be stopped, and any ruffian that tries to enter the Shire again," said Folco. "Someone needs to do something."

"Yes, but fighting. Folco, you're not the best with a sword," said Diamond.

"How would you know, Diamond? I'm going to help fight this evil. You can continue healing the sick and wounded." Folco added, "There's not much else I can ask."

Diamond nodded. "All right, but be careful."

"Don't worry. I won't let a few wolves scare me," said Folco, gently touching Diamond's hand.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that day, Merry met Estella at Granny's Diner. The two found an empty booth and sat down. They were greeted by Ruby, who asked for their drink orders. Once Ruby left, Estella spoke with Merry in a whisper:

"You smell like horse, Merry," said Estella.

"That, that is the scent of working in the stables. Getting my hands dirty," said Merry.

"Well, I know how much you love working there," said Estella, grinning.

"It keeps me busy, but it's worth it. I've always had an intrigue for horses and boats, but I'll take boats as a hobby any day," said Merry.

"As long as it keeps you happy," said Estella.

Ruby returned with their drinks. Moments after Ruby left the two, so they could decide what to order, Merry noticed Frodo enter the diner. He watched Frodo as he sat down at the long white table. Merry excused himself before joining Frodo. He startled his cousin the second he got his attention.

"How are you feeling, cousin?" asked Merry.

"Merry, you scared me," said Frodo.

Merry paused. "How have you been? I heard what happened from Aragorn."

"Did you? Well, I've been feeling better. Of course, I keep seeing this strange man. I think he's been following me," said Frodo.

"Did you get a good look at him?" asked Merry.

"Not yet. I have a feeling he might be Sauron returned in another form," said Frodo.

"I thought Sauron died in the war," said Merry.

"I thought so, too. Maybe he's come back. If he does, then…"

"You need to take it easy, cousin. Just forget about him," said Merry.

"I'll try, but I don't know," said Frodo, taking a sip from his drink.

Merry finished the conversation there. "Well, I should get back to Estella."

"You go then. I know how much she means to you," said Frodo. He returned his gaze to his drink, the moment Merry left him alone. He knew the strange figure was following him, but why? That remained the question on his mind.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Outside the Green Dragon, a gathering of hobbits was had. Diamond and Folco joined the crowd, curious about the conversation. The bounders' leader spoke to the assembly, telling them his plans:

"We know what's out there and what's back! The wolves won't stay hidden for long. Word is the ruffians have returned. I ask you, hobbits, anyone who is brave enough to join the bounders may step forward." The bounder's leader waited for a response, but didn't receive it the first moment. "Come now. Surely there must be someone brave enough to join us."

"I will go!" called Folco. He stopped Diamond, before stepping through the crowd.

"And what is your reason, Mister…"

"Folco, Folco Boffin. I've lost my friends due to the curse. I won't lose them again. If there's a chance I can find them by helping you bounders, then by all means let me," said Folco.

The leader nodded. "Very well, Folco Boffin. You may join us." The leader called, "Is anyone else interested?"

Six more hobbits joined the bounders. Diamond looked at Folco in wonder. She knew how much he missed Frodo Baggins, but she hadn't expected this kind of bravery from him. She gathered that he was doing something with his time than just sitting around, waiting for something to happen. Diamond noticed Folco's gaze turn to her. In a way, the two understood why Folco was traveling with the bounders. Diamond hoped Folco would find the hobbits and bring them back to the Shire. Only time seemed to be the enemy at that point.


	6. 5: A Brave Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should inform you, the readers - as a disclaimer for this story - while it may sound similar to Fanfiction.net author celticank's fanfiction story Stranger in a Strange Land, has differences from said story, which makes the story different in its own right.
> 
> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Child of the Moon", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – Flashback

Robin was just a boy when he first heard of Alatar and Pallando, the two Blue Wizards. As he heard, the two wizards were at their tower, performing magic as people would say. They inspired a lot of people to do things most would consider unnatural. That only made Robin all the more curious. One day, Robin snuck through the town on his way to the wizards' tower. He had to be cautious, or risk being spotted. Though he was poor, Robin had a knack for pick-pocketing.

Today, Robin heard the wizards would be stopping at his town. It was an ample opportunity to meet them and see what they could do. He could hear cheers from the crowd as he drew closer to the festival area. Then he saw them: on a stage stood two elderly wizards wearing sea-blue robes and hats. They were performing magic and doing it so well the crowd applauded and cheered them for more. While the crowd was distracted, Robin pinched from the members of the audience. He thought he was in the clear until one of the wizards spotted him.

Robin knew he was in trouble. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, hoping to find an escape. He was only too late when he was grabbed by a soldier and hauled like a prize pig back to the stage. Before the soldier could cut off his arm, the two wizards stopped him with their magic. The other soldiers retaliated, but one of the wizards calmed them. They then turned to Robin, who was baffled by the current situation.

"What's your name, boy?" asked the first wizard, who Robin learned later was Alatar.

"I'm Robin," cried Robin, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do you have a family you can run back to? The world doesn't need pick-pockets," said the second wizard, who was Pallando.

"I'm alone, sir," said Robin.

"He has manners, too," said Alatar. "Boy, how would you like to learn from us wizards. You'll be our… new apprentice."

"I'd love to, sir," said Robin, growing excited.

Pallando then said, "For your efforts, how would you like to be given a new name? How about Rider?"

Robin nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Pallando said, "Rider you shall be called from now on."

Pallando grabbed Rider's hand. The crowd cheered as Rider handed back the money he stole. Alatar and Pallando watched Rider very closely as he performed the generous deed. Afterwards, Rider helped Alatar and Pallando with their stage show. He knew in his heart that things were changing for the better.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Another month passed. While mining for fairy dust, Gimli heard Happy give the call for happy hour at Granny's Diner. He was excited by this, because he knew Legolas – or Phillip would be at Granny's within the hour. Just as Grumpy admitted that because people didn't have to come to happy hour, in spite the title, Gimli jumped into the conversation:

"But happy hour might be good for us, Leroy. We can all have a pint at Granny's and then be…"

"Gimli, we can't have a drink now. We're working," said Grumpy.

"What a shame. I was hoping to have a glass of ale by now," said Gimli, or Orville.

"Dwarfs, we're busy working to collect fairy dust, to help Charming bring Snow and Emma back." Grumpy pounded the rocks with his axe. "And that's – what I'm – _GONNA DO!_" The rocks collapsed, forcing Grumpy to tumble inside a cave.

One of the dwarfs called the station, informing David of what happened in the mines. David drove to the mines in the sheriff's car, bringing Henry and Mother Superior with him. Concerned, Phillip got in his car and drove in the same direction. He was followed by Hadrian, or Aragorn, who brought Frodo, or Asher, and Sam, or Curtis, with him. Once all three cars were parked in front of the mine entrance, the group followed David into the mines. There, they were met by Happy who showed them the opening where the rock wall collapsed. Inside the cave, they saw the diamonds on the ceiling.

Frodo admitted, "We're one step closer to giving Pippin back his memories." He grinned at Sam, who looked just as relieved.

o-o-o

That evening, the seven dwarfs, plus Gimli, celebrated at Granny's Diner with David, Mother Superior, Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, and Merry. After drinking a hearty beer, Frodo noticed Sam walk over to a booth nearest the door. Frodo followed his friend and sat down across from him.

"Sam, what is it?" asked Frodo.

"It's just… Mr. Frodo, as much as I'm excited about getting Emma and Snow back here, I'm just as concerned about what dangers may have arisen back home." Sam added, "We don't know how many of our kin are here or other kindreds came from Middle-earth. It just concerns me, sir."

"Sam, I know how much you miss the Shire. Me, on the other hand, may have to leave there anyway, if my wounds keep paining me," said Frodo, realizing he may have said too much.

"I know you changed during the quest. I just didn't realize how much," said Sam.

Frodo said, "Well, I'm fine now. I've had better days. You would think after twenty-eight years, the pain would just end. It hasn't."

"Mr. Frodo, you really should take care of yourself." Sam added, out of concern, "Merry told me what happened, that you said you saw a shadowy figure. Do you know what it was?"

"I know I wasn't hallucinating… maybe I was, but I keep feeling like I'm being followed," said Frodo. "It's distressing."

"Maybe you should take a few days off to clear your head," said Sam.

"I'm not a child, Sam. I can take care of myself," said Frodo.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, how you're feeling," said Sam.

"I know, Sam. You've always been there for me," said Frodo, taking a drink.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – Flashback

Alatar opened the doors to the tower. He was followed by Pallando, who escorted the boy named Rider inside the entrance hall. Rider looked at the tower in wonder. It reminded him so very much of birds and the air. It seemed everything about the tower made Rider feel free, as if he was made for the skies and the weather pattern.

Alatar explained, "Rider, my lad, you will perform daily chores for myself and Pallando. You will be given tasks that we hope you will accomplish by the end of the day. At night, we stargaze, searching the stars for any threat of evil that's out there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Alatar," said Rider.

Alatar went on, "Pallando will show you around."

"Come with me, lad," said Pallando, taking Rider by the hand.

Rider watched Alatar as he climbed up the stairs and inside what appeared to be a study. After a crossing down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, Pallando opened the doors to an antechamber meant to be a study. On almost every surface were a stack of books and loose parchment. Candles were set on top surfaces, even on top of the books. A lone arched, glass window overlooked the end of the room. Rider looked in awe at the room, hardly imagining he would see so many books.

Pallando told him, "This will by your study. You are to report here after lunch. This is where Alatar and I will train you with how to use magic. Do you have any questions?"

"When do I start training?" said Rider.

Pallando laughed, "My dear boy, your training doesn't begin right away. You have work to do first, studying these books, before you can start your lessons with magic." He closed the doors, leaving Rider alone in the study.

Rider turned, finding two bookcases side by side against the wall. Although he had the notion to start putting the books on the shelves, Rider stared at the covers, unsure what the words meant. He called Pallando, who came back in a flurry.

"What is it, lad?" asked Pallando.

"I can't read," said Rider.

Pallando said, saddened, "Oh. That's too bad."

"Can one of you wizards teach me?" asked Rider.

Pallando grinned. "Your training begins now."

Pulling up a chair, Pallando grabbed some parchment, two quills, and a half-filled ink bottle. He gave Rider one of the quills, before beginning work with letters, numbers, and words.

o-o-o

A week passed. As Rider walked down the halls, ready to take on his next chore, he stopped upon hearing Alatar's voice. Rider hid behind a wall as he listened in to Alatar's conversation with Pallando:

"I don't think the boy is ready, Pallando," said Alatar. "Magic users take time to learn spells. This boy may not even have such a talent."

"I could feel something, Alatar. The boy will be a great wizard one day, greater than either of us," said Pallando. "If what the Palantir said is true, in the years to come…"

"That is years away, now isn't it?" said Alatar.

"What if the boy we found may be the one to help end these new threats? The boy came to us for a reason, Alatar. Surely there must be some way," said Pallando.

"Saruman betrayed us, Pallando. We cannot risk another wizard doing the same," said Alatar. He changed the subject, "How are we coming?"

"The War of the Ring is coming, we both know that. If Sauron pushes his advances on Dol Guldur, then…"

"Of course that is far away from us," said Alatar.

"The Easterlings are allied with Sauron. If we could somehow… help those that are allied with Gandalf and…"

"What help can simpletons be to us? We're the Istari and nothing's going to change that," said Alatar. "Least of all that boy we found in the gutter."

"Rider will become a great wizard. We just need to give it some time," said Pallando.

"Pallando, he may grow up to be a good wizard, but his powers will never match our own. That much has always been certain…"

Not standing to listen to the conversation any longer, Rider quietly fled down the hall. From what he heard, an evil was abrupt on Middle-earth. But something else caught his mind: would he indeed grow up to be a great wizard? Could the truth be right before his feet? Either way, Rider knew he had to be mindful of Alatar. Pallando, on the other hand, felt like an ally of his.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The next morning, Frodo took his morning walk with Shiloh. As he walked down the downtown area of Storybrooke, Frodo for a moment saw the shadowy figure. The figure vanished into a black mist, leaving Shiloh to bark aggressively. Frodo shushed the beagle, but looked again. The figure was gone, but Frodo had gotten a better look at the strange figure.

"Come on, Shiloh. Let's head back," said Frodo.

Shiloh, although desperate to bark, followed his new master back to the apartment complex. On his way up the stairs, Frodo had the strange feeling that he was being watched. Ignoring this feeling, Frodo unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. As he came inside his apartment, Frodo saw the window to his living room was open. Standing by the table was the man wearing an all-black tuxedo. The man's face was pale, yet his eyes were red with fury. Frodo closed the door after him. Shiloh spent much of this time barking at the stranger.

"How did you get in my apartment?" asked Asher, knowing the answer was obvious. "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but you have to leave."

"Do I?" asked the strange man. "What a shocking introduction, hobbit."

"How did you know I was a hobbit once?" asked Asher.

The strange man huffed. "Don't play games with me, hobbit. I know you were in Mount Doom when the Ring was destroyed. I also know the gangly creature, Gollum, fell to his death, along with the Ring. You had the Ring before him… tell me, how did it feel carrying that power?"

"Why should I answer that?" asked Asher, feeling uneasy.

"If you don't, then I'll shut your dog's mouth," said the strange man.

Shiloh fell into a silence, which caused him to lie down next to Asher's feet.

"That's better," said the strange man, showing a toothy grin. Turning to Frodo, the strange man asked again, "How did it feel when you had the Ring of Power in your possession? Did you feel powerful?"

"No. Why would you ask me that?" asked Frodo, feeling threatened.

"How did it feel, boy?" asked the strange man, demanding yet his voice was hushed.

Alarmed, Frodo hesitated. "During my time spent with the Ring, I felt often about getting rid of it, destroying it so no one else was tempted…"

"You didn't answer my question. How did it feel when you had that power in your hands?"

Frodo was dumbfounded. What was the stranger asking him to admit? He knew the answer, but he was afraid to announce it, fearing it might return to haunt him. He did give the answer eventually, but he didn't enjoy having to admit it to the strange man:

"Honest, having the Ring at my side made me feel… power, like I could do anything without having anyone willing to fight me. I'll never come near power like that again, not in my lifetime," said Frodo, nervous.

The strange man clapped his hands. "There. We have an answer."

"Who are you, sir?" asked Frodo.

The strange man stopped at the window, turned slowly, and said, "Some call me Sauron."

The figure vanished into a mist, before fleeing out the window. Frodo looked out his window as he heard a masculine cackling in the winds. Being quick, Frodo slammed the window and locked it. He looked back at Shiloh, who was lying on his side and looking queasy. Frodo approached the dog, stroking his back in a gentle manner.

"Shiloh, what did Sauron do to you?" asked Frodo. He looked around the apartment, making sure there wasn't anyone else present. There wasn't any sign of anyone else breaking and entering.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – Flashback

Twenty years passed. Rider progressed greatly during that time. Alatar and Pallando were beginning to believe he could be a great wizard, but Alatar was always cautious. While working on another chore, which was to clean the floor, Rider looked up as Alatar and Pallando entered the entrance hall. Apparently, something huge was on their minds.

"Alatar, Pallando, what news have you heard?" asked Rider.

"Word is spreading about a dark curse, one that will rip everyone from their loved ones. We think it is Sauron," said Alatar.

Pallando grabbed Alatar's wrist, "We can't be certain if this curse was brought about by Sauron. Sauron's dead. He can no longer take on another form."

"Well, whoever is concocting this curse knows dark magic," said Alatar.

Rider asked, concerned, "What can we do?"

"We need to shield this part of Middle-earth from the dark curse. It's the only way we'll be saved from the curse," said Alatar.

"What about the other lands?" asked Rider.

"Unless Gandalf and Radagast can perform a powerful spell, shielding them from the curse, I'm afraid we can't do anything to help them," said Alatar.

"Yes, but we could help them," said Pallando.

"We could, but we must remain cautious," said Alatar.

"Alatar, this will work," said Pallando. He told the two, "Come with me." Entering the top room of the tower, Pallando said, "We can perform the spell here."

"Now boy, let's see how your training has progressed," said Alatar to Rider.

"I'm not a child, not anymore," said Rider.

"Ready?" asked Pallando.

Altogether, Alatar, Pallando, and Rider used hand magic to shield the tower and everyone who were several miles from the tower. In moments, a purple smoke came crashing into Middle-earth. From where the purple smoke came was unclear, yet it spread across a vast distance.

Rider asked, "What do we do now?"

"We wait twenty-eight years for someone to break the curse," said Pallando.

Rider followed Alatar and Pallando back down the stairs.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"How long has it been since Sauron entered your apartment?" asked Gandalf.

"How did you know it was Sauron?" asked Frodo.

"One of his Orcs showed up at Granny's front door," said Merry, entering the apartment.

As his friends searched the apartment, Frodo asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Something that maybe Sauron left behind. A trinket or a ring," said Merry, searching the couch. "Do you have any of those that might have drawn Sauron here?"

"First off: how do you know that Sauron was here?" asked Frodo.

"Well, we slew the Orc after interrogating him. Actually, it was Legolas' father, Thranduil, who performed the deed," said Merry.

Gandalf answered, "One of Radagast's animals informed me that the Dark Lord had returned. Naturally, we thought of the first person Sauron would come after."

"Me," said Frodo, alarmed.

Sam knocked on the door. After Frodo let him in, Sam asked, "Mr. Frodo, are you all right?"

Frodo closed the door. "Boy, news sure spreads fast around town. Does everyone know that Sauron was here?"

"Relax, Mr. Frodo. We'll find him," said Sam, encouraging.

"I do hope so. Although, I fear another return might happen," said Frodo.

While the others searched the apartment, Frodo glanced out the window. As he did, he spotted the shadowy figure yet again, glaring directly at him.

Sam called, "Mr. Frodo, do you see anything out there?" He and Merry joined Frodo at the window.

Merry cried, "That's him! That has to be him! Sauron can't have returned this… soon." He watched the shadowy figure disappear into a cloud of black mist. "I just saw him. Did everybody see that?" He got no response, except for Gandalf checking the window. "Or not."

Gandalf turned to Hadrian and said, "Aragorn, keep looking."

Aragorn returned to the entrance hall. He announced, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything that belonged to Sauron."

"There must be something we can find. Surely," said Merry.

Frodo asked, "Where's Gimli and Legolas?"

"They're back at Granny's Diner, either having another drinking game or helping stop the mob from harming Ruby," said Aragorn.

"Well, keep looking. There's got to be something," said Merry, heading into the next room.

Frodo caught up to his cousin. "And what exactly are we trying to find?"

"Something like this," said Merry, pulling out from the vent what appeared to be some sort of tracking device. "My guess is Sauron was using this to track you. Possibly using magic."

"How could he have known where to look?" asked Frodo, concerned.

"That's just it. We don't know how he got in." Merry asked, "Do you remember how Sauron got in here?"

"The window was wide open, but it was closed before I left this morning," said Frodo. Realization struck him, "Unless Sauron's found a way to get in by using magic." His expression looked panicked. "What am I to do? Sauron could return any minute."

"Cousin, if you can find some way to shield yourself. Maybe Mother Superior can help us," said Merry.

"Maybe, but she needs fairy dust." Frodo then thought in realization, "Sauron's going to be after me, isn't he? He won't rest until I'm dead."

"Then we'll just have to find a way to stall him, Mr. Frodo. That's the only way we'll stop him," said Sam.

Frodo nodded. He wasn't sure how this plan would work, but it was the best one they had.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – The Present

Rider finished packing his backpack, filled with supplies and food. Pallando gave him an extra bottle of _miruvor_, which Rider took graciously. On his way out of the tower, Rider was followed by both Alatar and Pallando. They stopped in front of the tower, before saying their farewells.

As he shook Rider's hand, Pallando embraced him in a fatherly manner. When he released Rider, Pallando said, "You be careful out there in the real world. There are dangers out there you need to be watchful. It isn't as friendly as being with me and Alatar."

"I will be careful. And thank you for the warning," said Rider. He turned to Alatar, who stood proud. Shaking the wizard's hand, Rider said, "You were a tough teacher, Alatar. I'm going to miss that."

In one shocking moment, Rider embraced Alatar. The wizard was taken by surprise for a few seconds. Calming his nerves, Alatar embraced Rider back. Once the two released, Alatar only said:

"You be careful. Don't get yourself into trouble again, like you did when we first met you."

Rider winked. "Don't worry. I've had enough of your training to learn to be cautious."

"Indeed you have," said Alatar, grinning. "Good luck out there."

"And to you," said Rider.

Rider, as he turned to leave, looked back once at Alatar and Pallando. The wizards waved to Rider in a manner of farewell. Rider waved back, while attempting to hide his tears. Then Rider left, walking off into the sunrise, not knowing what dangers or adventures awaited him. Somehow he knew, in his heart, there was always a light side out of the darkness, that there was always hope.


	7. 6: Hunting Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Into the Deep" and "Queen of Hearts", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron reappeared in the woods. After a walk, Sauron approached a tree with a very wide trunk. He knocked twice on the wood. By doing this, the tree opened up, leaving a door to appear before him. Sauron entered the tree, moments before the door closed behind him. A few Orcs were gathered around a table. Although the Orcs were human, they had retained some of their features from Middle-earth, including their pointy ears. The Orcs wore garbs of tattered grey clothing. Sauron joined them at the wooden table, where the Orcs bowed before him.

"How is our progress?" asked Sauron.

"We moved twenty Orcs to the river. They will stay hidden until you give the word," said one Orc.

"Good. I will keep track of Frodo Baggins, to make sure he doesn't interfere in our plans. If we're lucky, he'll become a new ally of mine… or rather a new servant," said Sauron.

"We'll wait for your word, my lord," said the same Orc.

Sauron nodded. "Keep hidden until I say. Then we'll attack this town and overthrow it."

The Orcs cheered in a wicked manner. Sauron left the tree, grinning in triumph. Already, his plan was set in motion. He expected no one would stop him, like before.

o-o-o

Using his staff, Gandalf sealed the windows with protection spells. Once his work was done, Gandalf returned to the first room. Frodo was busy talking with Sam and Merry, who looked suspicious and worried. Frodo turned to Gandalf, cutting off the conversation.

"Well?" asked Frodo, or Asher.

"I've sealed the windows using protection spells. Sauron will have to think twice before opening those windows again," said Gandalf, or Michael.

"Good," said Frodo, feeling relief wash over him. "What about the door?" He looked over at Aragorn, or Hadrian, as he set a new lock onto the door.

Aragorn said, testing the lock. "There. No one should be able to get in that way."

Merry told Aragorn, "Hey, did you see that news reel the other day on…"

Frodo's attention was diverted to the window in the living room. He approached the window and looked out: on the ground stood the same figure in the black tuxedo. Frodo knew, by now, this figure was Sauron, but also guessed he couldn't get into his apartment now; still, the sullen expression on Sauron's face made Frodo cringe with worry. His attention was reverted to the present by a familiar hand, touching his shoulder. Frodo jerked around in shock, startling Sam in the same instant.

"Are you all right, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, concerned.

"Yeah," said Asher, calming down in relief.

"Merry wanted to let you know that we're heading for Granny's Diner. If you want to come along, you can," said Curtis.

Asher nodded. "All right. I'll be there."

"We're leaving now, cousin," said Merry, or Donovan.

Frodo grabbed the keys, along with his portfolio. He then followed Sam, Merry, Gandalf, and Aragorn outside his apartment. Asher closed and locked the door, double-checking that it was locked good and tight. Once the task was done, Asher followed the others downstairs to the parking lot.

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

Word spread quickly across Buckland about the wolves. Yet, in spite of this knowledge, the rangers kept their distance from the hobbits. They couldn't risk interfering in their lives. Nonetheless, the wolves were a problem that needed to be resolved.

At their campsite, the captain of the rangers split them up into separate hunting parties. He gave each ranger an assigned area of Bree and Rhudaur to keep watch. While some of the rangers were not happy, the Ranger accepted the terms. He was teamed up with a blonde-haired ranger, who looked as if he had seen many battles and slain many orcs. When they were alone, the blonde-haired ranger ranted:

"Another hunting mission," said the blonde-haired ranger. "Those wolves don't scare me."

"Believe me, there are lots of reasons to be scared of wolves and orcs," said the Ranger. "You'll understand someday."

"We should be at Minas Tirith, helping to restore the land. Not here in Bree-land and Rhudaur, where there are enemies ever present," said the blonde-haired ranger.

The Ranger sighed. He guessed this ranger was young and didn't understand what predicament was in store for them. The Ranger could admit he had seen his fair share of battles, enough to know caution but also to be prepared for the fight. Whatever evil lurked on the lands had resurfaced. It was only a matter of time before the world fell into peril once again.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Granny approached the booth with Asher's food. She told him as she set down the plate, "There you are! On the house. Don't say I wasn't ever kind to you."

"Thank you, Granny. It smells delicious," said Asher, or Frodo.

After Granny left them alone, Merry or Donovan told Frodo, "So, we can be sure it's Sauron. He won't come anywhere near us."

"Why is that, Mr. Merry?" asked Sam, or Curtis.

"We're out in the open, in the public. I doubt Sauron would have the guts to attack Frodo here," said Merry, setting his napkin on his lap.

Frodo peered out the window. The figure in the black tuxedo was staring him down, showing an evil smirk across his face. Frodo looked again and saw the figure was gone.

"To think, when we were in our cursed state we hardly knew one another. I had just gotten along with Asher – Frodo before the curse broke," said Curtis.

Asher chuckled. "I remember the last thing I did, when I said I didn't need your help. I'm sorry Sam. I know that now how wrong I was."

"Well, it's in the past now," said Curtis. "You used to always say that."

"It's safe to say we can forgive each other, now that we know who we are," said Asher.

Asher looked back as the door opened to reveal Regina. Asher said nothing as Regina approached Rumplestiltskin and Belle. He overheard Regina talk about her mother and that Rumplestiltskin had a weakness, which was Belle. Asher looked at Curtis and Donovan, but the two said nothing. After Regina left, Donovan or Merry continued the conversation:

"So I spoke to the Blue Fairy the other day and she told me that a memory potion could bring Pippin's memories back," said Merry.

"That's better than nothing," said Frodo.

"Only if it works, according to the Blue Fairy," said Merry. "I think she can make it work."

"We won't know until the dwarves ground up the diamonds," said Sam.

"Then let's hope that's soon," said Frodo, "otherwise, I'd worry for Pippin."

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

That night, the Ranger waited in the wilderness. He already lit a good campfire and prepared a coney for his and the blonde-haired ranger's meal. The blonde-haired ranger was keeping watch.

"Do you think the wolves will come tonight?" asked the blonde-haired ranger.

"They're probably hiding, waiting for an attack," said the Ranger.

"Well, if those wolves come, I'll be ready for them," said the blonde-haired ranger, flaying his sword.

The Ranger stopped him. "Do you not know anything of war? Those wolves are dangerous and lethal. I saw them attack the campsite one night. Their teeth are like razors. They nearly killed my men."

The blonde-haired ranger joined him. "How's the coney doing?"

"It looks almost ready to eat," said the Ranger.

Once the coney was ready, the two rangers ate diligently. As they ate their meal, the Ranger looked around, hearing twigs snap here and there. He thought it was the campfire crackling, yet his senses told him differently. Away from the campsite, a few glowing pairs of eyes reflected in the night, looking angry.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

As Frodo walked down the street, he saw Regina leave the pawnshop with Mr. Gold. Curious about what the two were up to, Frodo followed them. By the time he caught up to them, Frodo saw Regina and Mr. Gold enter the mines. Fearing they were up to something bad, Frodo ran off to alert Leroy. Leroy was outside Granny's, talking amongst the dwarves. Gimli was with them.

Catching his breath, Asher told him, "Leroy, you need to come to the mines. I fear Regina and Mr. Gold are up to something."

"You followed them?" asked Leroy.

"Leroy, what…" Happy was stopped by Leroy's raised hand.

"What did you see, Asher?" asked Leroy, concerned.

"I think they're after the diamonds," said Asher.

"Show me," said Leroy.

Asher followed Leroy straight to the mines. They were minutes too late. By the time they arrived at the mines and walked through the stone corridors, they found the diamonds were gone. Leroy pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?" asked Asher.

"I'm calling Ruby. She needs to know about this," said Leroy. The phone rang until a click was heard on the other line.

"Hello," said Ruby on the other end.

"Ruby, you need to come to the mines. It's urgent," said Leroy.

"I'll be there," said Ruby, ending the conversation.

Leroy put his cell phone away. Minutes passed before Ruby arrived, asking what Leroy was worried about. Then she saw it: the diamonds were gone. Figuring they knew who was responsible, Leroy and Ruby left the mines in search of the dwarfs. Frodo left the mines in search of his friends. He found them walking on the sidewalk together in the downtown area. Catching up to them, Frodo alerted them about Regina and Rumplestiltskin's doings.

Aragorn or Hadrian chimed in, "I saw Regina and Mr. Gold heading into the woods."

"We have to stop them," said Frodo.

"We may be too late, Frodo," said Gandalf or Michael.

Frodo shook his head. "No. Whatever Regina's doing needs to be stopped now."

"What can we do?" asked Merry.

"We need to track them down first," said Frodo. He followed Merry towards the woods.

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

Midnight dragged on. It was the Ranger's turn to watch the camp. The blonde-haired ranger slept peacefully a few inches away from the dying firelight. The Ranger heard another few twigs snap. He shook the blonde-haired ranger.

"Wake up. Wake up!" whispered the Ranger, aloud.

"Did you find them, the wolves?" asked the blonde-haired ranger.

"No, but…" The Ranger was stopped by another twig snap.

In one bound, the wolves attacked. The Ranger threw them off as best he could, killing a few in one or two swings. Where the wolves attacked, the Ranger parried. He caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired ranger fighting off the wolves as best he could.

_Not much of a hunting party_, the Ranger thought.

After a couple more blows, the wolves ran off, back into the wilderness. The Ranger turned to the blonde-haired ranger, who was now on the ground in a disheveled state. The Ranger made his way towards him, checking his wound. The wound was deep.

"I'm not going to… make it," said the blonde-haired ranger.

The Ranger shushed him. "You'll be all right. Just think of the wildlife."

The blonde-haired ranger chuckled. "The same wildlife that attacked us." He said last, "Don't give up on the Rangers. They need you." He drew his last breath.

The Ranger, sad to see another ranger pass on, closed the blonde-haired ranger's eyes. "You fought long and hard. Rest in peace, my friend."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Merry stopped before reaching the woods. "Listen Frodo, no matter what happens, good luck to you."

"You're not coming?" asked Frodo.

"I should tell the others where you're going. Good luck," said Merry, taking off in the other direction.

Asher looked around until he saw Ruby and Henry heading off into the woods. Asher followed them until they stopped at a well. There, Asher found Regina and Mr. Gold. He watched the scene unfold: Henry bravely telling his adopted mother that Emma and Mary Margaret were coming back. Before Ruby and Frodo had a chance, Mr. Gold pushed the two out of the way using magic.

After some convincing, Regina used magic to stop the green curse in the well. Once she achieved this, Frodo looked in surprise as Emma and Mary Margaret came up out from the well. The rest of the Fellowship arrived in time to witness their return. Emma spoke briefly about Regina's mother and how she was a piece of work. With nothing to do, the rest of the Fellowship made their way back to the downtown area of Storybrooke. Asher, meantime, chased after Mary Margaret.

Inside Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Asher witnessed Mary Margaret wake David up from his sleeping curse. As the group left, Mr. Gold spoke briefly to Regina. After Regina left the pawnshop, Mr. Gold stopped Asher with his words.

"I know you tried to help bring Emma and Mary Margaret back, but the question that now remains is Regina's mother, Cora, and whether she'll find a way to get into Storybrooke. If I were you, I'd be cautious. If Sauron is in town, that could spell trouble if he plots with Cora," said Mr. Gold.

"How do you know about Sauron being in Storybrooke?" asked Frodo. "How do you know him at all?"

"I hear rumors. But you're a brave lad, Mister Beutel. I'm sure you'll think of something. Sauron will have two ways to seal your fate: either by killing you or making you his personal slave," said Mr. Gold.

"Then I'll have to stop him before he does either," said Frodo. "Thank you for your consent, but I'll need more than that against Sauron." He left Mr. Gold's pawnshop in silence.

o-o-o

Sauron waited on the docks. The time was closing in. He knew something was coming. He could feel it in his bones. Then he saw it: the pirate ship coming out from a watery portal. Sauron grinned mischievously.

"Ah. Now's the time to meet you, Cora," said Sauron. "I do hope for a warm welcome." He cackled, softly to himself.


	8. 7: The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide during the episodes "The Cricket Game" and "The Outsider", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron waited and watched as the pirate ship drew closer to the harbor. When night passed, Sauron hid in the shadows as the ship docked. He witnessed two figures leave the ship: one was a man with short, cropped brown hair and a middle-aged woman with ginger hair and wearing a violet dress. He was impressed when the woman turned a fisherman into a large fish, before aimlessly kicking the fish into the water. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, as the woman and the pirate man walked across the dock, Sauron advanced towards the two.

Sauron chuckled, as he leaned against a few crates. "Well, well. You have magic, it would seem. But if you plan on getting past Rumplestiltskin, you'll need more than a few simple magic tricks."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked the woman, already annoyed.

"My name is Sauron and you could use my expertise," said Sauron in introduction. He moved away from the crates and approached the two.

"Well, as you see now, we come to an impasse," said the pirate with a hook for a hand. "If I am to enact my revenge on Rumplestiltskin, I might need something strong."

"Which is where I come in, Hook," said the woman. "Getting to Rumplestiltskin will be a challenge unless we do this right."

"And for that, you could be in need of another sorcerer, one who's had experience dealing with such troublemakers," said Sauron. "Isn't that always your play, Cora, to get inside a person's head and then crush it?"

"How you know my name is irrelevant." Cora chuckled. "Still, it's a wonder how you came to cross my path, Sauron. Perhaps there is use for you after all, but how do you propose to help us."

"Through trickery and use in stealth. I have a few tricks of my own." Sauron then informed the two his doings. "You see, I have my own revenge to deal with, and the host I'm trying to capture isn't an easy target."

"Then by all means, mate. Join us," said Hook.

"Wait," said Cora. She thought for a moment. Turning to Sauron, Cora said, "Do you know how intricate plans are?"

"Some of the best plans are typically the hardest to master, always complex," said Sauron.

Coral said, impressed, "Very well. Let's test your powers after I find my daughter." She led the way off the docks, with Hook following next, and Sauron last. Sauron greatly informed the two of his plan to ensnare Frodo Baggins, a name Hook was unfamiliar with but knew a bit about the origin of the name.

o-o-o

The next evening, a welcome home party was held at Granny's Diner. The party was for Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, or Snow White, whose return trip to Storybrooke was a little rocky. Still, the two were glad to be home, as David Nolan or Prince Charming was especially glad to have his wife back. Those who were Snow's friends attended the party, which included the Fellowship of the Ring. To everyone's surprise, except for Emma, Regina showed up at the potluck party with lasagna. When Leroy said the lasagna might have poison, Regina said there were red pepper flakes in the lasagna.

Several minutes into the party, Frodo watched Regina as she walked out of Granny's Diner alone. Emma followed her outside. Frodo's attention was brought back by Merry, who tapped his arm.

Merry, or Donovan, asked his cousin, "Hey, you with us?"

"You don't think Regina's going to change, do you? I mean, I'll admit she did help Emma and Mary Margaret return here," said Frodo, or Asher.

Sam, or Curtis, asked, "Why should we be concerned with her, Mr. Frodo?"

"Probably just a thought," said Frodo.

"Any news on our shadow tracker?" asked Merry, referring to Sauron.

"No. I haven't seen Sauron all day. I wonder what he's up to," said Frodo.

Gandalf, or Michael, joined in on their conversation. "The relief here is that Frodo's all right."

"Sure seems that way, Gandalf," said Sam.

Aragorn, or Hadrian, approached Asher. "Frodo, if there's anything you need…"

"You've already given me enough, Aragorn," said Frodo. He admitted to his friends, "I don't know. Something tells me Regina could change."

"Frodo, Regina's the Evil Queen. Evil doesn't change its way once it's started," said Merry.

"People can change, Merry. It's quite possible," said Frodo. He finished eating the food that was on his plate, before saying, "You know what? I'm done for tonight." He got up and addressed Granny, Mary Margaret, and Emma last. When he reached Emma, Asher told her, "It was a good party. I should leave now."

"We're going to have cake. You sure you don't want to stay for a piece?" asked Emma, as the cake was brought out.

Frodo gave in. "All right. Just for a piece." He followed the crowd to where the cake was being cut. He was unaware that Sauron was still spying on him, before Sauron vanished to report to Cora and Hook.

* * *

The Borders of the Shire, Middle-earth

Folco looked at the tracks in wonder. Two weeks had already passed and yet Folco felt as if he was getting the hang of finding tracks. He reported to the Bounders' leader, who was overseeing plans.

Folco whispered in his leader's ear, "The wolves are close."

"Goodness me. Thank you Folco," said the leader.

"How long did you have to search?" asked one of the Bounders.

"A few minutes, but the tracks are huge," said Folco.

"That can't be good," said the same Bounder.

"No," said their leader. "With wolves approaching the Shire, none of the hobbits will be safe."

Folco remembered Diamond. He feared the wolves would reach Hobbiton and cause alarm there. Folco asked his leader, "Pardon me, but would it be all right if I start scouting around Hobbiton."

The leader nodded.

"Thank you," said Folco. He picked his best pony and left the Eastfarthing. He hoped to reach Diamond in time to warn her. But would the wolves advance on Hobbiton? He couldn't let that happen. Not today or any day.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron watched from the hedges as Regina fought back against Emma and the Blue Fairy. He assumed Regina wanted her son back, but the evidence was piling up against her. Sauron grinned at the sight, convinced that Regina was breaking down. He returned to the dock that evening, to tell Cora and Hook the news.

"Regina vanished. She appeared broken," said Sauron.

"Oh, she's getting broken. Thank you, Sauron. You may prove useful to me after all," said Cora. "When you find that Halfling you're looking for, make sure you can break him down, too. It might be your only chance to get his attention. As I said, love is weakness and my daughter's about to lose everything."

"It's a good plan, but I have a few of my own," said Sauron. He vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Cora gave her respite then and there. "Coward. You never run from a fight."

Sauron reappeared in a different spot. "I never said I was a coward, Cora. Then again, Hook and I share the same interest for vengeance."

"Of course, your majesty, and you'll get your revenge soon enough," said Cora. "Just until my daughter is fully broken, and then she'll have to come to me. Give it time, Sauron. All will turn out well, according to our plans."

Sauron cracked a grin.

"Any luck we'll find your hobbit," said Hook, pulling out a telescope.

"He's around. He'll have to show himself, and then he'll be mine. He can't stay with his friends forever," said Sauron. He cackled softly.

"By the way, that reminds me. I have a gift for you," said Cora, speaking directly to Hook.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

When Folco arrived in Hobbiton, he dismounted from his pony and began his search for Diamond. He had just reached the Ivy Bush inn when two ruffians grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. Diamond poked out of the Ivy Bush inn for a minute, before returning inside.

One of the ruffians told Folco, "We're going to take you to our master. He'll be in a cheerful mood."

The second ruffian said, "Come now, little weasel."

Folco was blindfolded.

o-o-o

Folco lost track of the time. He knew he was on the outskirts of the Shire, or somewhere close to the border. But which border? Folco did not know which. When the blindfold was taken off of him, Folco found he was at a campsite, very close to the borders of Evendim. There were ruffians all around. Just before Folco could escape, he was punched in the stomach. The leader of the ruffians spoke, keeping himself to the shadows.

"You won't escape that way, little weasel," said the ruffian leader. "Don't you know it's impolite to attack people?"

"That depends on the people," said Folco, bravely.

"You're a spunky lad, ain't you?" asked the ruffian leader. As he came out of the shadows, he revealed himself as a portly man with a scruffy brown beard. His head was balding, with long dark hair coming from the sides. His eyes were brown, yet they appeared to have seen so much war. The ruffian leader addressed Folco. "What makes you think you're leaving this camp? No one will find you out here."

"I have friends. They'll want to know where I am," said Folco. "Release me, now. I order you."

"You're ordering me? Last time that happened, the ruffians were sent out of the Shire," said the ruffian leader.

"And the same thing will happen again," said Folco. "Us hobbits aren't scared of you ruffians."

"Hm. We'll see if your friends come or not, little weasel. But I wouldn't trouble yourself with them. They won't find you," said the ruffian leader. He spoke into a Palantir. "The plan is in motion."

"Good. Then see to it that no hobbit leaves the camp. Is that clear?" said a gruff, hollow voice in the Palantir.

"Yes mi lord," said the ruffian leader.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

News of Archie Hopper's murder spread across the town like wildfire. Asher and the rest of the Fellowship came to Archie's funeral, along with the townspeople. It was a sad day for all, since Archie was a conscious mind for the people of Storybrooke. After the funeral, Asher went back to his apartment, where he pulled out a whiskey and started drinking from a shot glass. A loud rap was heard on the door, but Asher ignored it.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo, it's me Sam. Please let me in," said Sam, or Curtis, from the other line.

Asher unlocked the door fast. He told his friend, "Okay, it's open."

Curtis barged into the room. Asher went into the kitchen, where he pulled out another shot-glass from the pantry. He returned to the table, setting the shot glass down in front of him. "Care for a drink?"

Curtis shook his head. "No thanks, Mr. Frodo." He asked, as Asher took another swig. "Why are you drinking, sir?"

"I have to do something with my time." Asher paused. "Archie's dead."

"I know that, sir," said Curtis.

"Then we need to find the person responsible…"

"Mr. Frodo, enacting vengeance isn't a good idea," said Curtis.

"Sure beats drinking by a long way," said Asher, drinking down another shot.

Curtis said, "Let's do something, Mr. Frodo, something to lighten your spirits."

"Why should I?" asked Asher, down on his luck.

"Because you're not behaving like yourself," said Curtis.

"And you know what's best for me," said Asher, defensive.

"I'm only asking you as a friend." Curtis stood up. "Come now. We're leaving."

"And where would we go?" asked Asher, aloud.

"Why, to Bilbo's place, of course. Come on. It'll lighten your mood," said Curtis.

Asher looked at the bottle of whiskey, before replacing it in the refrigerator. He then took the two shot glasses into the kitchen. He replaced the clean shot glass back in the pantry, before washing out the shot glass he used. After grabbing his coat, Asher followed Curtis out of the apartment. To their surprise, they saw Archie running up the stairs.

Asher asked, surprised, "Archie? How is it that you're alive?"

"Where's Emma?" asked Archie, in a hurry.

"She's inside Apartment Number 3. Why?" asked Asher.

"Because it wasn't Regina. Cora framed her," said Archie.

Curtis, unsure what that meant, told Archie, "We're on our way to Bilbo's house."

Archie nodded. "All right. Good luck to you both." He admitted to Asher, "Asher, you look drunk."

"I was just celebrating your demise – which didn't happen," said Asher, still stunned. He followed Curtis out of the apartment complex.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Hours seemed to pass on. A few Bounders arrived in Hobbiton, looking for Folco Boffin. Diamond came out of the healing house for the evening, after a long day of working there. She noticed the Bounders out on the street. One of the Bounders stopped Diamond.

"Miss Diamond, have you seen Folco Boffin?" asked the Bounder.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was working as a bounder," said Diamond.

"He is… but now it seems he's gone missing," said the Bounder.

"Is he all right? Did something happen to him?" asked Diamond.

"That's what I fear. I'm going to alert the other Bounders. See if they've gotten any leads," said the Bounder.

A second Bounder approached. "We heard word from Scary. They say Folco was taken by ruffians to their camp, up in the Greenfields."

"We'll have to search there tonight," said the Bounder.

"And travel all the way to the Greenfields at night. It's a long journey to make," said the second Bounder.

"Walking, yes. Riding, it'll take a shorter span of time. We need to find him," said the Bounder. He looked at Diamond, who looked a little relieved.

"Just find him," said Diamond.

The Bounder nodded. "We'll do our best." He grabbed his pony, mounted it, and rode on with the other Bounders following. A few Bounders stayed in Hobbiton to do their rounds.

o-o-o

Folco experienced a disturbing dream, where he was captured by ruffians and tortured. The dream was partially true, as when Folco woke up the first time, he saw he was still in the ruffians' campsite, his wrists bound by cords. He was awakened the second time by a hand, which covered his mouth. To his relief, it was a Bounder, who cut his cords. Folco grabbed the nearest weapon he could find.

The Bounder whispered, "We're getting these ruffians out of this campsite tonight."

"How are we to do that?" asked Folco.

The Bounder shushed him.

Before they thought they were going to make it out of the campsite, Folco stepped on a twig. The ruffians were roused, one after another. Given the signal, the Bounders with Folco's help fought against the ruffians. Some ruffians died that day, while others eventually retreated. Folco knew once the campsite was clear, and some of the Bounders gave chase after the ruffians, that the Shire was going to be safe from ruffians, at least for a while.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Inside Bilbo's house, Frodo and Sam enjoyed hearing the same stories about elves, including Bilbo's adventure. Once Sam knew Frodo was all right, he left the room to make some tea. He was helped with the task by Sylvia, who Sam got to know a bit.

"They seem all right," said Sam.

Sylvia said, "I'll admit, Mister Bilbo looks mighty pleased now that Frodo is with him."

"So, you're Mr. Bilbo's servant?" asked Sam.

Sylvia shook her head. "No, I wasn't back at Middle-earth. I was a maid working at the Prancing Pony inn. Until the curse came, my life didn't exactly turn out for the better. I was and still am a woman among Men, but a woman of heart."

"Mr. Bilbo's glad to have someone like you working for him," said Sam.

"Mister Bilbo is old and feeble. It's the least I can do for him," said Sylvia. She observed Frodo talking with Bilbo. "They both seem happy."

"Mr. Frodo's been through a lot. He should be grateful he has Mr. Bilbo and myself to keep him company, and that's saying a lot," said Sam.

"To each his own, as the saying goes," said Sylvia. She glanced at Sam once, glowing as she showed a smile.

Frodo, meantime, was enjoying his conversation with Bilbo. The two talked long about the past, until present events were brought up.

"I heard about Doctor Hopper's murder. I'm sorry, lad," said Bilbo.

"It's all right. Archie's not dead. Never was," said Frodo.

"Oh really? What happened to make you say that?" asked Bilbo.

"I hardly know," said Frodo.

"Any luck with Miss Swan?" asked Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I'm a bachelor, same as you," said Frodo.

"You take too much influence off from me, lad," said Bilbo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Frodo.

"Frodo, lad, you're not like me. I know we don't often talk about women," said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, what woman could love us? I mean, we're both odd. You knew that after you returned from your adventures," said Frodo.

"Yes, that is true," said Bilbo.

"I don't really see the need to continue this conversation. Enough talk about women, all right?" asked Frodo.

Bilbo shrugged. "It's only a matter of time. Nevertheless, we are where we stand."

"Isn't that true?" asked Frodo.

"I do wonder the fate of my Ring. You say it's lost," said Bilbo.

"And it is, Bilbo. There's nothing more to discuss," said Frodo.

Bilbo said, "I suppose there isn't. Oh well."

After several minutes of silence, Bilbo nodded off. Making sure he didn't disturb him, Frodo stood up and approached Sam, who returned to the parlor with their tea. Bilbo awoke right on time, which ended up giving Sylvia a chuckle, as well as Sam and Frodo.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco rode into Hobbiton. The other bounders went their separate ways to continue their rounds. When Folco found Diamond, the two embraced in a manner of friendship. Folco led Diamond over to a bench, where he reported to her his latest news and the turmoil he went through.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Diamond. "You say there are wolves in the Shire."

"Not exactly. I did find huge paw prints on the borders of the Eastfarthing," said Folco.

"What does that mean?" asked Diamond, concerned.

"It means it won't be long before the wolves enter the Shire, or something larger and fiercer," said Folco, standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Diamond, standing up as well.

"I have to report back to the nearest Shirriff about my findings," said Folco.

"Folco… good luck, but I worry for you. With Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin gone… I think it's unwise for you to do this. Please reconsider," said Diamond.

"Diamond!" Folco stopped her then and there. "I have a job to do, as do you. Help those who are in need of healing."

Diamond reconsidered her last thought. "Good luck to you."

"And to you," said Folco. He kissed her on the cheek, before mounting his pony. He rode on out of Hobbiton.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that evening, Asher looked through his portfolio again. The images he poured through were artistic, in a sense, yet Frodo could not help staring at the two pictures of his parents' gravestone and that of Boromir's. One image did catch his attention, which was a large tree in autumn with leaves all over the grassy ground. On the tree's large branch was a tire attached to a long thick rope. That's when he saw standing beside the tire a shadowy figure wearing a black tuxedo and a black cloak.

He heard a twig snap loudly by the window. Asher looked up as he saw the same shadowy figure watching him from the other side of the window. The shadowy figure, Sauron, attempted as he might to unlock the window, but noticed the protection spell.

Sauron whispered loudly in the air. "You won't always have your Istari friend to help you. I will find a way to get you. This I promise." In a flash, he vanished from sight.

Asher looked back at the wall, stunned. Nervous, Asher quietly told himself, "He can't get me. He can't get me…" He continued this mantra for a few moments, before returning to the images. One of the pictures, to his surprise and delight, was of Shiloh staring directly forward and up. He looked desperate for food in the picture or attention. Either way, Frodo was delighted to see the picture, which calmed his nerves.

o-o-o

That same evening, after getting the yellow shawl back from Hook's ship, Mr. Gold drove towards the town line; Belle rode on the passenger's side. When Mr. Gold parked the car, he and Belle stepped out of the car and stopped before the orange line. After Mr. Gold put some potion on the shawl, Belle wrapped the shawl around his neck. As Mr. Gold stepped over the line, the blue sparks touched him. Yet he remembered everything, including his name Rumplestiltskin. Belle told Mr. Gold he could now find his son.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, hitting Belle in the back. Belle, due to the force of the blow, was pushed over the line. Mr. Gold brought Belle back over to the other side, but Belle did not remember who she was, or that of Rumplestiltskin. Before Rumplestiltskin could throw a fireball spell at Hook, an unfamiliar car drove over the town line. The driver, once Mr. Gold pushed Belle away, hit Hook square on the shoulder. The driver then lost control and smashed the car into a large rock. Mr. Gold didn't recognize the car, but knew an outsider had come to Storybrooke.


	9. 8: A Ranger of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the Ranger's back story came from The Lord of the Rings fan film "Born of Hope". Also, this chapter coincides with the events from the episode "In The Name of the Brother", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

_X-X-X_

_So it was that during Hook and Mr. Gold's confrontation, another stranger entered the town of Storybrooke. An ambulance and Emma Swan did arrive on the scene, but the question remained who was the outsider. As Emma figured out that the world, or a person outside Storybrooke, had arrived in the town, she knew the outsider would start questioning what went on in the town. She knew that couldn't happen, but news spread throughout the town of the outsider soon enough._

_Eventually, news reached the eight remaining members of the Fellowship and anyone else from Middle-earth about the stranger. But who was he and why did he come to Storybrooke? That was the last thing anyone wanted to discuss, yet they had to…_

_X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Hadrian Basile, or Aragorn, arrived at the hospital minutes after the ambulance arrived. He was followed by Phillip Irving, or Legolas, and Orville Lusk, or Gimli. Together, the three went inside the hospital. There, they caught up to Emma Swan, who was waiting in the waiting room with Mary Margaret and David. Leroy had joined them.

"Does anyone know who he is?" asked Leroy.

"No, he drove into town. We know as much as you," said Mary Margaret.

"Hey," said Emma, as Aragorn joined the conversation. Frodo was also there, as was Sam.

"What did we miss?" asked Hadrian.

"I'll fill him in," said Asher. Pulling Hadrian over to the side, Asher said, "An outsider entered town. The nurses are looking after him now."

"Is Dr. Whale with him?" asked Hadrian.

"He's looking into it now," said Asher.

"Well, keep me posted," said Hadrian, walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Asher, following him.

"I'm going to see who he is," said Hadrian.

Asher stopped him. "You can't do that, Aragorn!" He said in a calmer tone, "Look, you may have been king in our world, but here you're just an ordinary man like everyone else in this town."

"What's your point, Asher?" asked Hadrian.

"My point is we need to think about this with a clear head. Gandalf's coming now. He'll know what to do," said Asher.

"Maybe, or maybe he'll be in the same rut we are," said Hadrian.

"At least give this a chance to cool down," said Asher.

Hadrian sighed. "All right, for your sake. Let's go back to the waiting room."

"Finally, some sense," said Asher, as he followed Hadrian back down the hallway.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Flashback

It had been some time since the Rangers and their families separated into secret settlements. Balion's family was among them. Balion was a dark-haired boy with crystal grey eyes. During his boyhood years, Balion dreamed of helping the Rangers defend Middle-earth. As he played with another boy, his mother called him:

"Balion, come quick!"

"I have to go, Tarsus," said Balion to the other boy.

Balion was seven years old at the time. He rejoined his mother, moments before the orcs ambushed the settlement. Balion was thrown back by the very same orc, who attacked his mother. Try as he might, Balion couldn't fight the orc. In one punch, Balion was knocked unconscious.

o-o-o

When Balion came to, he was shaken awake by his father Aredü. It took Balion a couple of minutes before he came around.

"Balion?" his father called.

Then Balion remembered the battle and the attack on the settlement. "Where's mum?"

His father sighed. "She didn't make it. An orc killed her." Aredü helped Balion to his feet. "Come, son. The settlements moving out." He then said, "I pray that one day the heir of Isildur comes and saves us all."

"Do you think he exists?" asked Balion.

"Rumors spread that he's in Rivendell, but that's as far as we know," said Aredü. "Or at least he was in Rivendell for a time." Aredü patted his son's cheek, before leading him inside the house.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Hadrian looked over at Phillip, who was busy calling his father. So far, Phillip received no answer and tried again. Hadrian approached Phillip and Orville, just as Phillip received another busy signal.

"I'm going to try to call my father again. He has to be home by now," said Phillip.

"Any chance that Thomas – Thranduil's in a pleasant mood. What will you tell him when he finds out?" asked Orville.

"Keep trying, Legolas. If anyone knows how to keep people off their land, it's him," said Hadrian.

"I know that all too well," said Phillip.

Hadrian looked over at Asher, who was talking to his three friends. It seemed obvious they were talking about someone. Hadrian left Phillip to his work as he approached Asher.

"How do we know Fredegar can keep people out of Storybrooke?" asked Curtis.

"He helped the Shirefolk before. I'm sure this isn't any different," said Asher.

"How are my hobbit friends coping?" asked Hadrian.

"Hullo Aragorn," said Donovan.

While a conversation spurred among the three men, Asher watched as Emma and the group followed Dr. Whale into the supply room. Phillip, meantime, left the hospital with Orville following him. As they left, and just as Asher got Hadrian's attention, Michael De Witte entered the hospital. Michael approached the group in due time.

Donovan right away told Michael, "Gandalf – Michael, an outsider entered town."

"So I've noticed," said Michael. He turned to Hadrian, "How are you doing, Aragorn?"

"I'm going to question the injured man, see if he knows anything about Sauron," said Asher.

"Good idea, Frodo," said Michael.

Asher left the others and walked down the hallway. Inside one of the rooms, Frodo knocked on the door. Hook seemed in the mood to talk, which surprised Frodo a little.

"Ah, another renegade wondering why I'm here. I haven't seen you before," said Hook.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, serious.

"Aren't we one for introductions? The name's Hook," said Hook, introducing himself. Heaving, Hook said, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Frodo Baggins, although here my name has been Asher Beutel. What brings you to Storybrooke, Hook?" asked Frodo.

"Frodo's an odd name to have," said Hook.

"It's the only name that suits me, besides Asher," said Frodo. He repeated, "I asked you what brings you to Storybrooke. You hurt Belle, from what I recall hearing. So far, that gives you a bad name."

"So you want to sully me now? I hurt Rumplestiltskin's heart, just like he hurt me," said Hook. "I'm doing this for the sake of revenge. I hope that pleases you."

"Where's Sauron?" asked Frodo.

"Aren't we one for questions," said Hook, groaning.

"Oh, don't play games with me. By your coming here, you're bound to have run into Sauron at some point," said Frodo.

"For all I know, he parted ways as I did to him and Cora. We each have our own mission." Hook added, "He spoke of you, you know: Sauron. He wants to have his revenge on you for the destruction of his Ring. It's all he ever talks about. It bloody was getting annoying."

"Why did he come to you?" asked Frodo, demanding.

"I already told you. He wants his revenge, and he'll see to it he gets it. For all I know, he and Cora are working together. You won't see him anytime soon, unless he finds you," said Hook.

"You had better be telling the truth," said Frodo.

Just before Frodo left the room, Hook called to him, "There's a fine line between a fair trade and making deals. I hope Sauron lives up to his bargain. Be a shame to lose whatever he's offering."

Frodo stared at Hook. "Then I'll make sure Sauron doesn't get his share." He left the room, leaving Hook to his thoughts.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Flashback

When Balion was fifteen, he trained long and hard with the Rangers. He somehow knew his time would come when he would have to face the forces of Mordor. War was coming and it could be seen throughout the landscape. Mirkwood had a sickness on it, filled with a growing evil. Balion heard rumors that a lone man wandered the hills and lands of Middle-earth, hunting down orcs and other fell creatures. He wondered if this ranger was the heir of Isildur. His father Aredü clapped for him after Balion landed another blow, yet stopping inches from the ranger's throat.

"Well done, Balion. You're turning into a fine young ranger," said Aredü.

"Thank you, father," said Balion. He peered over at a teenage girl with dark hair and blue eyes. As Aredü spoke to Balion's friend Tarsus, Balion approached the girl. He hardly noticed his father watching him, as Balion took a walk with the girl named Viola. Once they were away from earshot and onto the berry bushes, Balion told her, "I'm going to be leaving soon for my first hunt."

"I see," said Viola.

"The Rangers will be moving out on separate, secret missions. As a new ranger, it's my duty to assist them." Balion added, "I must go with them, if only to help end the evil now spreading throughout the land."

"Just be sure you come back. I'd be lost without you," said Viola.

"As I you, Viola. You're a light that shines in the darkness, something I long for and need," said Balion.

"Just remember to find your light. We'll need all the courage we can muster in these dark days," said Viola.

"There's something I've been meaning to do, ever since we first met," said Balion. In one swift movement, Balion kissed Viola on the lips. The moment was passionate until they released. Balion then said, "Farewell, Viola. May we meet again in time."

"I hope you return quickly," said Viola.

Balion nodded, and then ran back to the village.

o-o-o

Months passed. As Balion returned to the village, he spotted several sets of boot prints. Realizing trouble had reached the village, Balion rushed as fast as he could back to his home. Finding his way inside, Balion fought off a group of orcs. Where they swung, he parried. Soon, all the orcs were cut down. Balion reached his father, who had a deep wound. As he tried to stop the wound, Aredü grabbed his arm.

"There's nothing you can do, son," said Aredü.

"Of course there is. You're going to be all right, father. I'll make you better," said Balion.

"You've done enough, son. Now you must go off on your own. Leave me," said Aredü. He drew his last breath.

Before Balion had a chance to shed tears, more orcs paraded into the house. Balion killed as many orcs as he could before leaving the house. The rangers helped get the orcs out of the settlement. Balion only needed to look around before he found Viola's dead body, lying in a heap on top of another body. In that moment, Balion knew he was alone. His heart broke that day.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside his house, Fredegar Bolger or Fred Dewey entered the parlor. He was surprised to find a wooden box sitting on the nearest table. Out of the blue, a hollow voice startled Fatty:

"I've always taken a hobbit's interest to heart. Of course, one of your own did destroy my ring," said Sauron. "Is your name Fatty or is it still Fred Dewey?"

"How did you get in here?" Fredegar then remembered. "If you don't leave now, I'll call my cousin, perhaps even the Sheriff."

"I don't see why you should do that. I merely came here for a truce," said Sauron.

"You're the Dark Lord of Mordor. I don't think you came here for a truce," said Fatty.

Sauron chided. "You could be right. Still, I have a feeling you already know what is inside the box. I want you to deliver that to Mister Beutel before the sun sets tomorrow morning. You do that for me and we have a bargain."

"What's inside the box?" asked Fatty.

"You'll see," said Sauron. He vanished moments later.

Finding a phone, Fred called Asher. The phone clicked and Asher's familiar voice could be heard on the other end, "Hullo?"

"Frodo, it's me Fredegar. Sauron just came here. He gave me a box," said Fred.

"What's inside it?" asked Asher. "Hopefully nothing dangerous."

Fred opened the box's lid, only to find something surprising. Inside the box was a map of the Shire, but also a few other trinkets, such as a telescope and a brown satchel. "You're not going to believe what's inside it."

"Why? What did you find?" asked Asher.

"I'll tell you when I bring it over," said Fred.

"Fredegar, we don't know whether it could be dangerous. I'll come over, as soon as I'm done in the hospital," said Asher. The phone clicked, ending the conversation.

Fred murmured, "Oh Asher, I do hope you hurry."

o-o-o

The second Asher closed his cell phone, he was grabbed by Hadrian.

"Asher, I know what you're thinking is right, but you need to be careful," said Aragorn.

"I know what's at stake here. Let me go," said Frodo.

Aragorn nodded, then released Frodo's arm. "Just come back when you're done. We don't know how long we'll be here."

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. At least wait until morning," said Sam.

Asher, in regret, opened the cell phone and searched for Fred's number. Once he pushed the _send_ button, the phone on the other end rang until there was a click. Asher spoke into the receiver, "Fred, it's me Asher. I'll be over soon. Yes, I'm just double-checking. I'll see you then." He pressed the _end_ button and closed his cell phone.

Curtis followed Asher, as soon as Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Leroy, and Ruby left the supply room. Curtis told Asher, "Wait Mr. Frodo, you can't be serious. Why won't you wait until morning?"

"Sam, this issue won't resolve itself until I find out what Sauron gave Fredegar. Please let me go," said Asher. "I need to do this."

Curtis, after some consideration, told Asher, "Just come right back."

Asher nodded. "I'll see you soon." He walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Flashback

Five years passed. By now, Balion had become a rugged man used to hunting down orcs. In all the time he spent wandering the valleys and hills of Middle-earth, he hardly saw any other rangers. Sure, he saw some rangers every now and again, but most of his ventures were solo. And that was how he preferred it. Balion knew he was a Dúnedain. That much had always been clear to him. Then one day, Balion crossed paths with the ranger called Strider. He was on the hunt for the creature Gollum, as he had done for the past six years. Balion only told the ranger what he knew.

"I haven't yet seen this creature, but I heard he takes fresh fish whenever he pleases," said Balion.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Strider.

"Last I heard he was crawling around Rhovanion, this region. I haven't heard news since," said Balion.

Strider nodded. "Then I'll have to work with what is said."

Balion said, "It seems you will, Strider. I'm surprised our paths haven't crossed before, until now."

"Then I'm glad we met when we did, Balion. It's nice to find another of my kin," said Strider.

o-o-o

The next day, Balion and Strider parted ways. Strider was planning on continuing his hunt for the creature Gollum. Balion, meantime, would travel close to the borders of Gondor to learn more news from that country. In Balion's mind, the time he spent with Strider had been well. Now, if only he could help the rangers in their quest to defeat Sauron, or at least weaken him and his forces.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo knocked on the door to Fredegar's house. The door opened to reveal Fredegar, who showed Frodo to the parlor. Frodo walked straight to the table where the wooden box rested. Frodo nodded to Fredegar, as the man opened the wooden box. The box fell apart, revealing the objects that were inside. Frodo picked up the map of the Shire, only to feel a powerful dark magic attempt to surround him. Frodo dropped the map on the floor.

Fredegar said, "Do you want me to get that?"

"No, it's fine. Just don't touch it," said Frodo. As he picked up the map, images blurred across his vision. The images included his seeing the Eye on the Seat of Amon Hen, his torture session in Cirith Ungol, and his feat inside Mount Doom itself where he lost his finger. Frodo dropped the map hard on the table, right as the images went away.

"Frodo, are you all right?" asked Fredegar.

Frodo raised a hand. "I'll be fine, but I think I need to leave." His voice faltered as Fredegar looked at the telescope. "Why would Sauron want me to have these objects?"

"I don't know. He seemed determined that you should have them," said Fredegar.

"So he could track me," said Frodo.

"If you didn't take them, I fear he might do something horrible to me," said Fredegar.

Frodo nodded. "I wouldn't want to put your life in danger, Fred." As a branch hit the window, Frodo looked out of it, only to see the shadowy figure in the black tuxedo once again. He seemed pleased to see him looking at the box. "I don't know what plan Sauron has in mind, but I know it can't be good. I should tell Gandalf about this."

Asher opened his cell phone and called Michael. When Michael arrived, Asher and Fred explained the situation. Michael agreed that the objects were dangerous, but he also informed the two he would take the objects to his house for further examination. Asher looked out the window, only to see the maddened look on the shadowy figure's face.

* * *

Minas Tirith, Middle-earth – Flashback

The people of Minas Tirith were in celebration. Sauron had been vanquished and the One Ring destroyed. As Balion spoke to his fellow Rangers at the coronation party, he noticed a gold-speckled man be dragged towards King Elessar. As the gold-speckled man spoke, introducing himself as Rumplestiltskin, Balion was surprised when the man asked for the Ring-bearer. He was shocked when he saw the Halfling step forward.

"No," Balion cried softly. His voice had betrayed him, as he spotted Rumplestiltskin's gaze fall on him for a moment.

Later that evening, Balion was met by Rumplestiltskin, who seemed eager to talk.

"It's been a long night. I'm surprised you didn't join your posse," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I have other things to tend to, one of them, by order of the king, keeping you away from the Ring-bearer," said Balion.

Rumplestiltskin pretended to gasp. "Oh, I see. And what makes you think you can keep the Ring-bearer from me, sir? Are you not impressed with my actions this evening?"

Balion said, serious, "Just keep your mind off of him."

"What's the rush, deary? You seem like a man who knows about true love," said Rumplestiltskin. He saw the faltering look on Balion's face. "I thought so. Tell me, deary: what's she like?"

"She's dead. No other woman can cross my heart, after what damage was done," said Balion. "You've spoken long enough for tonight."

"On the contrary, I think we might come to an agreement," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't make bargains with outsiders," said Balion.

"But this is a one-time offer to find your true love. All you have to do is sign the contract," said Rumplestiltskin. Appearing out of thin air, Rumplestiltskin now held a gold parchment with fine print on the front. In his hand, Rumplestiltskin held a brown quill.

"What's your bargain?" asked Balion, interested. "What do you get in return?"

"Oh, let's just say I'm invested in your future. Do we have a deal?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Balion, reluctant, took the quill and signed the contract. Rumplestiltskin then took the quill and evaporated both it and the contract.

"Where do I find my true love, if she even exists?" asked Balion.

"You fell in love once. Let's say when the moment comes, you'll see it," said Rumplestiltskin.

Balion then continued his rounds, only looking back at Rumplestiltskin once. The gold-speckled man grinned sheepishly at the ranger.

o-o-o

Several months passed. As Balion helped the Rangers of Ithilien protect Gondor from the orcs, he heard a faint crash of thunder. Balion looked at the same time as the Rangers. Much to his surprise, a purple smoke was spreading across the land.

"Balion, what is that?" asked one of the rangers.

"Something bad. Brace yourselves!" cried Balion.

The purple smoke quickly engulfed them. When Balion opened his eyes, he found the land ravaged. A few trees fell down on the ground. Balion checked himself to make sure he was still there. He sighed in relief for a moment. Then realized there were now only a few rangers present, besides him. Balion rode back to Minas Tirith. After several hours travel, Balion reached the White City, only to find it in ruin. Balion asked where the king and queen were, but the people did not know if they had survived. When Balion reached the citadel, he checked inside. Much to his surprise and woe, Aragorn and Arwen were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher returned to the hospital alone. He walked down the hallway until he reached the door to Belle's room. Frodo looked on at Belle, who was currently asleep. Frodo glanced upon seeing Sam.

"Do you think she'll recover?" asked Sam.

"She doesn't remember who she is, much in the similar situation as Sneezy and Pippin. It's hard to say, Sam," said Frodo.

"So you found out what Fredegar had been given," said Sam.

"Gandalf's going to look into it further, see if there's anything useful. But the objects came from Sauron. I doubt there's anything good about them," said Frodo. "We can only hope, Sam."

"Then let us keep some hope, at least for a while," said Sam. He noticed Frodo looked on at Belle, before following him back to the waiting room.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth – The Present

One evening, the Ranger eventually found his way to the captain's campsite. Ever since the wolf attack and the loss of another ranger, the Ranger had to keep a calm mind. Yet he was too frazzled by the attack to stop now. When he reached the ranger's campsite, the Ranger asked for the captain. He was led directly inside the captain's tent, where the captain was speaking to two rangers. The two rangers left the captain alone with the Ranger.

"Well?" asked the captain.

"We lost another ranger to the wolves," said the Ranger.

"I feared as much, Balion," said the captain. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Captain, we must call of the hunting parties, before another ranger is killed," said Balion.

"Bah! If we are to have any luck stopping the enemy, it must be soon," said the captain. He stopped Balion with a hand. "No, we will continue the attacks. We need to have an advantage, if we are to survive this new threat. I will give you orders in the morning. Get some rest. You look like you've traveled a long way."

"Yes sir," said Balion, bowing before him. He left the tent rather sleepily. He was led by one of the rangers to an empty tent. The second he found a bed, Balion fell asleep.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Returning to his house that night, Michael set the wooden box down on the nearest table. He worked long into the evening examining each object. The telescope, when looked in, showed the vast landscapes of Mordor. Gandalf then observed the satchel and found a number of elixirs and ingredients. Gandalf checked the map and found a red x on the village of Bywater and Hobbiton. That's when he heard a racket coming from the kitchen. Gandalf prepared himself with a spell, jetting it at Sauron who failed to repel it.

"You have good aim, Master Gandalf, but not good skill," said Sauron.

"You have no place here, Sauron. You were supposed to be vanquished," said Gandalf.

"I am sorry for your loss," said Sauron. "Now free me."

"I will not. Why were you giving these objects to Frodo?" asked Gandalf.

Sauron chuckled. "Always on the side of good, are we? Frodo will be mine soon enough. Those were supposed to be his. I'll see to it he gets them. Good evening, Mithrandir." Finding a way to release himself from the spell, Sauron vanished into a puff of dark smoke, before fleeing the scene by breaking through a window.

Although relieved Sauron was gone, Gandalf was flustered. How had Sauron managed to get inside his house? Worse, why did he want to give the objects in the wooden box to Frodo? Gandalf continued his work until late in the evening. He stashed the wooden box in a secret area, using a cloaking spell on the box, before heading off to bed.

o-o-o

Early the next morning, Emma confirmed to Henry that Dr. Whale was Viktor Frankenstein. Henry, upon looking at his storybook _Once Upon A Time_, said that Frankenstein wasn't in the story, yet he now became confused about _The Lord of the Rings_ and whether others from other worlds and lands came to Storybrooke. Henry was in the right, but Emma was flabbergasted but knew she had a long night. When Mr. Gold entered Mary Margaret's apartment, he told Emma that she needed to live up to her agreement and find Mr. Gold's son that day. Mr. Gold also warned the Charmings that if anything happened to Belle, he would do something horrible to them.

In the hospital, Greg Mendell spoke to Her on his cell phone, about what he witnessed the night of the crash.


	10. 9: Time Grows Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with the events from some portions of the episodes "Manhattan" and throughout the episode "The Miller's Daughter", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron climbed up the stairs in Regina's house. In Regina's bedroom, moments after Hook left, Sauron saw Regina talking with Cora. Cora was now wearing black clothing and her ginger hair was down.

"Is there a problem?" asked Sauron.

"I'm glad you've come. We need to talk," said Cora.

"I hope you weren't talking about Rumplestiltskin again, were you Cora? Because I have business to attend to with that hobbit, who scrutinized me when he avoided that wooden box I gave him," said Sauron.

"I thought you said it worked, that you would find him," said Cora.

"Oh it did work, but now that box and those magic items are with the Istari named Gandalf. He still has my box. The way this could backfire is if-"

"Gandalf the White finds out where to locate you," said Regina.

"And that would be dire for me," said Sauron.

"Forget them. We're searching for Rumplestiltskin's dagger. Do you know where he kept it?" asked Cora.

"If I knew that, I would have seen it. What's obvious is I was caught in the same curse Regina brought here. I didn't remember who I was, so how would I find a dagger when I myself didn't see Rumplestiltskin hide where it is?" asked Sauron.

"Who are you in this world?" asked Regina.

Sauron paused. "My name was Magnus Beecher. I say it's a rather fitting name for the situation."

"Sauron – Magnus, we will do everything we can to help you stop the Halfling," said Cora. "You just have to trust me. First, we need to find the Dark One's dagger."

Sauron shook his head. "No. I'll do this myself, if I have to." He stormed out of the two-story house.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth

In Erebor, Rider looked through the assortment of goods the dwarves had gathered at their workbenches. He was curious at the many gems and weapons they had in stock. True, it had been some time since Rider had been with Alatar and Pallando, the two Blue Wizards, but he got along fine. As he looked at one of the wares, a dwarf pulled him over.

"You have a message, wizard, from Thorin Stonehelm. He wants to meet you," said the dwarf.

"Where shall I meet him?" asked Rider.

"In Lake-town, I presume. That's where he said he was meeting you," said the dwarf.

"Anything else?" asked Rider, curious.

The dwarf shook his head. "That's all I know, sir. Good day to you." The dwarf bowed and left him alone.

Rider said to himself, "A dwarf king wants to see me. It must be important."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

As Asher walked his dog in the downtown area of Storybrooke, Donovan ran up to him. Asher stopped as Donovan spoke to him. Shiloh barked in excitement, wondering if someone would pet him. Shiloh sniffed Donovan's leg, just to check and make sure he was friendly.

Donovan told Asher, "Emma's back, but Mr. Gold has been injured."

"How…" Asher stopped upon hearing his cell phone vibrate. Holding the phone to his ear, Asher spoke into it, "Hello?"

"Frodo, its Gandalf. You need to come to my house at once," said Michael on the receiver.

"But Emma's back in Storybrooke," said Asher.

"Do not make me come and find you. Just meet me at my house as soon as you are able," said Michael.

"You found something?" asked Asher.

"I'll tell you when you get here," said Michael. He hung up the phone.

Donovan asked Asher, "Anything new?"

"Merry, I think Gandalf needs to see me. He must have found something with that wooden box," said Asher.

"I'm coming with you, cousin," said Donovan.

Asher said, "All right, come on." He turned to Shiloh, telling him, "Come Shiloh." The beagle barked before following Asher on speedy legs across the sidewalk.

o-o-o

When they reached Gandalf's house, Frodo knocked on the front door repeatedly. Merry and Frodo waited until the door opened before Gandalf allowed them to enter his house. Shiloh entered the house first, excited to see Gandalf. Gandalf petted Shiloh as Frodo closed the front door.

"You wanted to see me, Gandalf," said Frodo.

Gandalf, after finishing his petting of the beagle, said, "Yes, follow me." As they entered the parlor, where the wooden box laid open, Gandalf said, "It took me a full day and a half to piece together what Sauron was up to, but thanks to work of my own accord, it'll work in our favor."

"You mean that Sauron put dark magic on the objects?" asked Frodo.

"Yes he did, I dare say he did. He wasn't pleased when he came here in the night, and I doubt he'll be happy now that we're using these objects against him," said Gandalf. "But they're still covered in dark magic, I'm afraid."

"Why would Sauron want Frodo to have these?" asked Merry.

"Isn't it obvious? Sauron wants me dead, and he'll make sure I am in any way possible," said Frodo.

"Correct Mr. Baggins, but you're partially right," said Sauron, who appeared out of nowhere. "You see, I had hoped we would come to terms and you'd be my willing slave. Now, it seems that I can't do either. Oh well." After casting a spell, the objects disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Sauron drew the smoke into him, causing the smoke to evaporate.

"Why are you here?" asked Frodo.

Sauron chided. "Oh, don't play games with me. You know I want you… dead or alive. It's your choice, but I had hoped we'd come to an agreement."

"Frodo isn't going to agree to anything you say!" snapped Merry.

"Now that I doubt," said Sauron. He faced Frodo, "Come lad. Surely we can come to an arrangement."

"I'm not interested in any bargain you may have concocted," said Frodo, bravely.

Sauron shook his head. "So brave and yet so foolish. I'd hate to see you die, but after the events that lost me my Ring. I should say otherwise."

Frodo asked Gandalf, "Gandalf, where's your sword?"

"Let me look," said Gandalf.

Before Gandalf could go after his sword, Sauron knocked him unconscious. Merry faltered for a second. Finding a Westernesse dagger, Merry threw it at Sauron, hitting the shadowy figure on the chest. Sauron heaved for a moment, before throwing Merry across the room.

"No!" cried Frodo.

"And now for you, lad," said Sauron.

In one swift movement, Sauron found his way on top of Frodo. Shiloh barked aggressively, finding a way to tussle Sauron's pant leg. Sauron then flexed his fingers, causing his nails to grow sharper and longer. Merry grabbed Gandalf's sword and threw it to Frodo, moments before he came over to Gandalf's side. Frodo reached over to Glamdring, but was stopped by Sauron, who pushed the sword further away.

"Get off me!" cried Frodo.

As he pushed his hands against Sauron's stomach, Frodo became surprised when the force of his push sent Sauron careening in the air, smacking against the bricks of the nearest fireplace. Frodo crawled fast towards Glamdring and picked it up. Just as Sauron rushed towards him, Frodo jabbed the sword into Sauron's stomach. Sauron grimaced, but drew himself closer into the blade.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Sauron, his voice hollow.

"Frodo!" Merry cried, sliding a Westernesse dagger towards his cousin.

Frodo grabbed the dagger and stabbed it into Sauron's chest. The dagger glowed, as did Glamdring. Frodo quickly released his grip on the dagger as Sauron, feeling the rushing pain, vanished into a puff of dark mist. Frodo stood up, admiring the sword.

"Your sword is amazing, Gandalf," said Frodo. He then turned to Gandalf, who looked in pain.

Merry told his cousin, "Go call the hospital. He needs medical attention."

Frodo nodded. "Right." He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital. Once that was done, Frodo returned the sword back to its place on the fireplace's mantelpiece.

Gandalf murmured, "You did good, Frodo. Now Sauron may not come back, nor find a way to return…" He groaned.

"Maybe it's better if you didn't speak for a while," said Merry. "The rules are different here, remember Gandalf?"

"Ah Merry, that I do recall," said Gandalf. "I'm not as strong here as I was back at Middle-earth."

"You need to take it easy, Gandalf. The ambulance is on its way," said Asher.

"Good, that'll be relieving," said Donovan.

The ambulance arrived in minutes. Asher and Donovan watched as the paramedics placed Michael on a movable bed, dragging the bed out to the ambulance truck. Asher and Donovan stepped inside Asher's car, as Asher drove back to his apartment to drop off Shiloh. Once the task was done, Asher drove to the hospital. Donovan looked out the window on the passenger's side, wondering about Gandalf's fate.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth

Lake-town drew closer by the minute. When Rider docked his boat, he searched the town for the dwarf Thorin III Stonehelm. He knew he had to be around there someplace. The docks were seldom crowded, giving Rider time to search. That's when he saw the dwarf, looking at a silver coin. The dwarf didn't look back, but knew the man was approaching.

"So you're the wizard from the East," said Thorin.

"And you're a dwarf," said Rider.

Thorin laughed. "Yes, it would seem I am." Facing the man, Thorin gestured, "Let us take a walk. I know the best tavern in all of Lake-town to sit and eat."

The two walked and talked for some time. Upon reaching the tavern, Thorin led the way inside. Rider noticed various glares his way, but he did his best to ignore them. The two sat down at an empty table, where they were waited upon by a fair young maiden. When the maiden went away, Thorin spoke to Rider:

"You seek something, don't you lad?" asked Thorin.

"Seek? I only just got here," said Rider.

Thorin raised his hand. "We'll have none of that. You know, ever since that curse broke, things haven't been the same in Middle-earth. Foul beasts have returned and are growing in numbers. There's been talk of wolves in Eriador, wargs and spiders here in Rhovanion. I don't know what manner of beast lay further East, but it cannot be good."

"How long have these disturbances been happening?" asked Rider.

Thorin shrugged. "Been a couple of months, no doubt. Everything's turned upside-down, now that the king of Gondor is missing, as is his queen."

"I see. And no one's been there to help stop the situation?" asked Rider.

Thorin shook his head. "The Rangers keep their watch throughout Middle-earth. As long as they're around, everyone's safe."

"I could help," said Rider.

Thorin chuckled. "Haven't you helped enough with your magic tricks?"

"I can perform real magic," said Rider.

Thorin sighed. "If only that were true."

"I'll prove it," said Rider. Just as he stood up, he was grabbed by the wrist by Thorin.

"These time's are dangerous, son. There'll be no need to magic, light or dark, in these halls," said Thorin.

"You don't think I can do it," said Rider.

"I think it's better to wait. These times are difficult, and will be even more so without our heroes to save us. Don't worry. We have heroes these days. We won't be needing magic," said Thorin.

Rider nodded in consideration. He knew he lost this fight, yet he felt determined to do something.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Asher watched from outside the room. It appeared that Michael was asleep. His head wound had been bandaged. Donovan returned to the ER, greeting Asher when he arrived.

"How is he?" asked Donovan.

"It looks like he'll recover, or so the doctor says," said Asher. "He just won't remember much from today."

"That's good that he's doing well," said Donovan.

Curtis walked into the ER, apparently with news on his mind. "Asher, Donovan, Cora's been defeated."

"Is everyone all right?" asked Asher. "Mary Margaret, David…"

Curtis said, "Everyone's well, but David is searching for Snow now." He then turned to the opened room. "How's Gandalf?"

"He'll recover," said Asher.

"We should go find Mary Margaret," said Donovan.

"Good idea, Merry," said Curtis.

Asher stayed a little while. He silently said, "I'll see you soon, Gandalf." He ran off after Sam and Merry.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth

When Thorin Stonehelm left the tavern, he spotted Rider who was apparently giving directions to someone. Thorin approached Rider with a suspicious glare.

"And what may I ask are you doing, lad?" asked Thorin.

"I was only…"

"I know what you're trying to accomplish, but only a great wizard can bestow peace on all borders. You're still young and you don't know what lies ahead on the road," said Thorin.

"I'm not a coward," said Rider, offended.

"That may be, but we need time to sort this out," said Thorin.

"You don't think I don't know what's going on. You'll see. I'll prove that I can handle myself in this wide world," said Rider, determined.

"Where are you going?" asked Thorin.

Rider said, "Back to Erebor. Maybe the dwarves need a good wizard who can show them the way."

"Wait, what? Rider!" called Thorin. After a time, he joined the man. "Well, I wouldn't consider your actions alone, boy. What made you think I would guide you back to my house?"

"So, you missed me?" asked Rider, grinning.

"Not in the least," said Thorin.

o-o-o

Throughout the day and well into the evening, Rider helped the dwarves with their problems. He offered as much healing as he could give to the sick, and gave counsel to the dwarf rulers. Thorin was impressed, but wondered if Rider's coming to Erebor was worth the time. Later in the afternoon, Rider and Thorin had tea in one of the halls.

"Things really came together today," said Rider.

"I hope you do more things often in Erebor." Thorin added, "Why don't you stay, lad? You've proven useful to the dwarves already."

"If that is my place," said Rider.

Thorin shrugged. "We're always in need of a healer, and times are changing. Why not?"

"I had hoped to explore Middle-earth, sightsee, do things one wouldn't expect." Rider reconsidered. "All right. Just for a couple of months. Hopefully, things won't change."

"We never know, lad. Things happen, but for now Erebor is at peace," Thorin said.

Rider said, taking a sip from his tea, "That's good to hear."

"Now onto business…"

Thorin spoke to Rider long and hard over what needed to be done in Erebor. Although Rider was perked up on the news, he somehow longed to be elsewhere. He wondered when he would ever get the chance to see the whole of Middle-earth. Time seemed to have no end in the hallowed stone halls of Erebor, yet Rider felt welcomed there.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that day, Frodo visited Gandalf in the hospital. Gandalf seemed more alert than he had. As Gandalf ate his food, Frodo inquired:

"I'm glad it wasn't too bad of a head injury," said Frodo.

Gandalf nodded. "I have to agree with you, Frodo; although, the fight with Sauron winded me."

Frodo asked, "Do you think he'll come back? Sauron, I mean?"

Gandalf shook his head. "That was the last we'll ever see of him. If he does find a way to return, then we'll find a way to stop him. But I doubt he'll come back. He can't take another form, especially after his Ring is destroyed."

Frodo said, "So Sauron's gone at last? That's relieving."

"It should be," said Gandalf. "Now, go on. Let me finish my meal."

"When will you get out of the hospital?" asked Asher.

"As soon as the doctor clears me. That's as far as I'll say," said Michael.

Asher nodded. "I'll let you eat your meal. I'll see you around, Gandalf."

"And to you, Frodo," said Gandalf. He continued eating his meal in silence.

Just as Frodo got up to leave, he noticed the doctor enter the room. Before he left, Frodo overheard the doctor say he would keep Gandalf for the night, and if he was better he would be discharged. Frodo left the hospital with a good mind, but he couldn't help feeling watched. Outside the hospital, Frodo thought he saw a grotesque creature watching him from the bushes. The next he looked, the creature was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone's aware, at the end of the episode to "The Miller's Daughter" (and yes, this will be a major spoiler, but it was in the background of this story) Cora dies, but I will not say how it happened. That's for you to find out.


	11. 10: A Slow Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with the events from the episode "Lacey", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine

As Merry walked through the downtown area of Storybrooke, he stopped at the docks. There, he found Pippin, who was still his cursed self Edric Tuck, working on another boat. Merry, after entering the boat, knocked on the wood of the door. After hearing Edric's voice, Merry entered the crew's quarters. Edric peered around, realizing it was only Merry and not someone he knew.

"Oh, it's you again. Listen, Mr. Masters, I don't know what your business is with me, but you should leave this boat now," said Edric.

Merry peered at the boat. "Nice handiwork here. I used to go boating in Buckland," said Merry.

"Interesting. What's Buckland?" asked Edric.

Merry then remembered the situation. "Right, you've forgotten." He said, "Okay. I'll make you a deal. Let me help you remember who you are, Pippin, and I promise you that…"

"Look, I know who I am. I'm a Boatwright and that's a big deal for me." Edric said, escorting Merry out of the crew's quarters, "Look, you're going to have to leave this boat now. Find someone else you can torment with your nonsense."

"Nonsense? Pippin, I've known you ever since we were children. Surely, you can't pass that up," said Merry.

"You think you know me. The man I knew who was my best friend was Donovan, all right? You may still be that man, but you're talking rubbish and I don't believe in fairy tales," said Edric.

"Come on. Why don't you just give me a chance?" asked Merry. "All right, if you don't want to know what it feels to have a friend again, then I wouldn't blame you."

Edric stopped him. "Wait. Maybe you are telling the truth, but you could also be making stuff up."

Merry turned around, telling him in a serious voice, "If I were lying to you, then how come what I say isn't real?"

"Like I said. I once knew this man named Donovan Masters. We'd been friends for as long as we've been here. You may think you're this… Merry Brandybuck, but you got that idea from Henry's book," said Edric.

"So, you think I'm crazy," said Merry.

"I know you're crazy. You just won't admit it to yourself," said Edric. "Now please, let me get back to my work."

An idea struck in Merry's thoughts. "Spend the day with me."

"What?" asked Edric, confused now.

"Take the day off and come sightsee with me. It'll give you a break from the work you're doing," said Merry.

"I'm fine here. What you're asking almost sounds like a…"

"I'm not courting you. I wouldn't do that, only to women. This is something friends do," said Merry. "What do you say?"

"No. I have my life to live. I earn my way, make a living. It's what a responsible person would do," said Edric.

Merry paused. "All right." He wandered into the main office, where he found the docking owner. To his surprise, the dock owner was someone he knew. "Why Farmer Maggot – Mr. Maggot, I didn't know you worked here."

"Eh? Is that you Mr. Meriadoc?" said Farmer Maggot, looking at a chart on a clipboard. "Well, there aren't any farms around here, except for what's been going on at the magic bean farm. So, I keep myself busy here. I see your friend, Mr. Peregrin, is keeping himself busy… I must say he's overworking himself. So, how have you been?"

"I have the day off from the stables. Other chaps are working there on my days off. Plus, it gives me some free time." Merry inquired. "I wonder if you can get Pippin to have the rest of the day off. I was thinking of sightseeing with him, for respectable purposes." He whispered, "I was hoping it would help him remember who he is."

"Oh, I see," said Farmer Maggot. He called to Edric, "You there?! Edric, come here at once!"

Edric, after bumping his head against the door's ceiling, left the boat he was working on and ran inside the office. "Yes, Mr. Watergreen?" He noticed Merry was standing at the counter. "Oh, it's you again."

Maggot inquired, "Mr. Masters here tells me you've been overworking yourself. I wouldn't blame him, as you are my top employee."

Edric nodded. He wondered where there was a point to the conversation.

Maggot then said, "I'm putting you off-duty for today."

"You're doing what?" asked Edric, stunned.

Maggot said, clearly, "You're off-work today, Mr. Tuck. You have too many hours in as it is. I say Mr. Masters came at the right time."

"Always doing my duty, sir; no matter where it comes," said Merry.

"Yes," said Maggot. He stopped Edric from saying another word. "No, I won't have it. You have vacation time, starting now. I expect you to be back at work on Monday of next week."

"Yes sir," said Edric. He shrugged at Merry.

Merry said, pleased with himself, "Well then, shall we sightsee?"

"This had better not be an excuse to get my memories back, if I had anything to remember?" asked Edric.

Merry said, as he followed Edric out the door, "Nonsense. Why would you say that?"

o-o-o

Inside Greg's apartment, he spoke to a woman with olive skin. Her name was Tamara, and it seemed she was double-crossing, working on a plan to destroy magic. Greg knew the plan was in a dire situation, but Tamara inquired that she would handle some of the rougher details. Greg was still on the search for his father, which he hoped to accomplish no matter what. They left Greg's apartment with a ready agenda, hoping to meet their ends in a reasoned time.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth

Balion awoke to horn calls. Leaving his tent, Balion asked the first ranger he saw: "What's going on?"

"The captain's ordering us to move out. There are wargs nearby," said the ranger.

"Can't we attack them? I thought we were better than this," said Balion.

"You should ask him," said the ranger.

Balion, after some small consideration, searched the campsite for the captain. He found him in minutes. "Captain, why are we leaving camp?"

"We have no time. The king may return…"

"That's not the point." Balion asked, "Why are we moving out?"

The captain said, serious, "Don't you talk that way before your captain."

"You're not answering my question," said Balion.

"Balion, you've been a good ranger for who knows how many years, but things are changing. It's time we move on," said the captain. "Now please, move. You're accompanying us."

"Who says I'm going to?" asked Balion. "Never mind. I'll leave today."

"You can't part with us now. You're the best ranger we've had," said the captain.

"All the more reason to leave. Let me go," said Balion.

The captain nodded. "Fine. You're on your own."

Balion waited until after the captain left before he returned to his tent. He grabbed as much gear and food as he could carry. When that was settled, Balion wandered away from the campsite and the rangers there. The rangers watched him leave with astonished eyes.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Through some part of the morning, Edric and Merry spent time at the stables, where Merry taught Edric how to ride a horse. Edric was nervous, but after a while enjoyed the teaching. He got along with the chestnut horse, who at first attempted to buck him off. Eventually, Edric was escorted by Merry back inside the stable, where Merry returned the horse to its stall.

"I can't believe you do this for a living," said Edric.

"I couldn't believe you hadn't been to stables before. Those of us who know how to ride, or love being around horses, wouldn't trade it for nothing," said Merry.

"When you were your typical self, you never went to the stables. You were always working at the bread shop, as I was working on the docks. Now, I have a full week off to do whatever." He added, "It's not something I'm used to."

"You pulled in a lot of hours. I wouldn't blame Mr. Maggot – Mr. Watergreen for telling you to take a few days off," said Merry.

"But a week? It's unlike Mr. Watergreen," said Edric.

"Don't worry, Pippin. I'm sure we'll find you something suitable…"

Edric stopped him. "All right, let's make things clear. I don't know who this Pippin is, but he isn't me."

"Of course he's you," said Merry. "I know you anywhere, Pippin."

"You're going to keep calling me that, aren't you?" asked Edric.

Merry patted Edric on the back. "Come on. Let's go eat at Granny's."

"I've got a better idea. Let's head to the Rabbit Hole bar," said Edric.

"Later, Edric," said Merry.

"No, let's head there now," said Edric.

"Why the rush?" asked Merry.

"I have a feeling we should be there now," said Edric.

Merry shrugged. "All right. Let's go."

o-o-o

Merry and Edric arrived at the Rabbit Hole bar a few minutes before noon. Merry complained about his stomach, but Edric seemed determined to head to the pool table. There Mr. Clark was but so was a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt. The woman looked to Merry to be Belle, but he couldn't quite tell. Merry overheard the bartender tell Mr. Gold, who arrived a few minutes after Merry, that the woman was Lacey. Merry felt certain she was Belle, but like Sneezy and Pippin, was in her cursed state. As Mr. Gold spoke to Lacey, Merry, or Donovan, approached Edric who was ordering a few rounds.

Edric looked pleased to see him. "Donovan, care to play a few rounds of pool? I was just telling Mr. Clark and Lacey about…"

"Edric – Pippin, listen, we need to order some food," said Merry.

"Good. Then let's order and have a few drinks," said Edric.

Merry said, "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Like I have anything better to do," said Edric.

Merry asked, "Why don't we stop at Granny's? Get out of this dump…" He turned to the person standing behind him, before he faced Edric. "You know what I mean."

"I see. You don't want to look embarrassed in front of your friends," said Edric.

"Can you hear yourself?" asked Merry.

Edric said, fed up, "What's your problem? We used to come to the bar every weekend with Asher. What makes this any different?" He shook his head, as if shaking the thought off. "You know what? Never mind."

Merry tried again. "Look, you sensed something earlier. It could have been… Lacey."

"Look, I don't know how I did it. All I know is that I sensed I would be here. Now please, let me play pool for a time," said Edric.

"Come to Granny's with me, at least once," said Merry.

Edric looked at him. He said, "All right. We can go there tonight, if you want. Now would you quit haranguing me?" Once the waitress came with the drinks, Edric took a long sip.

Merry knew then he wasn't getting through to him. "What can I do to convince you you're Pippin?"

"You see, you can't do anything. You might as well quit while you're at it," said Edric. He then said, after some thinking, "All right. After I finish playing pool for one round, then we'll go to Granny's Diner."

"Thank you," said Merry. "I'll just be over here."

As he sat down, Merry told the waitress he didn't want anything. Then he watched the scene unfold as Lacey joined Edric and Mr. Clark. They seemed to be getting along fine in Merry's eyes. Minutes passed before he saw Legolas and Gimli enter the bar. As he approached the two, Merry noticed they were deep in a conversation. Legolas and Gimli sat down at an empty table. They didn't notice Merry until he spoke up.

"Legolas, Gimli," said Merry, sitting down at the table across from either.

"Ah Merry, come to join us for a drink or some food?" asked Legolas.

"Maybe I should order something," said Merry.

A waitress came to the table and got their orders. After she left, Merry returned to the conversation at hand. Edric peered over once to see Merry talking with Legolas and Gimli.

"How goes your work on your secret project?" asked Merry, murmuring softly to Gimli.

"The dwarves keep me busy, but that's the way of things. I only stopped for a quick break, then I'll be heading out again," said Gimli.

"Why are you here, Merry?" asked Legolas.

"I'm still trying to convince Pippin who he is, but so far no progress. I might as well accept the terms for now," said Merry.

"I thought Blue was working on a memory potion with the diamonds the dwarves and I collected," said Gimli. "With that stuff, Pippin should be back to his old self in no time."

"I hope so," said Merry.

Edric approached the table, surprising Merry. "All right, make it tonight at Granny's. This is still something friends do, right?"

"Yes Pippin – ah, Edric," said Merry.

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way," said Edric, leaving the three alone.

"I should invite Frodo and Sam. I'd bet they'd love to talk to Pippin," said Merry.

"Let's hope you know what you are doing, Merry," said Gimli.

"I hope so, too," said Merry.

The waitress returned with their drinks.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth

Balion set up a campfire that evening. If there were wolves around, Balion was armed and ready for them. As he cooked and ate boar-meat, Balion heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes. He set the boar-meat down before investigating the nearby area. He managed to catch a wandering ranger. After the code of the rangers was said, Balion allowed the ranger to sit down and eat with him.

"My name is Arëthir," said the fellow ranger.

"I'm Balion," said Balion in introduction. "Tell me, what has brought you here on your travels?"

"I saw your light. I wondered if trolls had come, but the light was small," said Arëthir. "I have been tracking trolls for six days now."

As he ate some of the boar-meat, offering some to Arëthir, Balion said, "Have you done well on your hunt."

"I learned news that the trolls had come from the Ettenmoors. They've been massing in Rhudaur for some time," said Arëthir. "Tell me, what has brought you in this area?"

"I have left the rangers I was grouped with. They wouldn't listen to reason, so I abandoned them," said Balion.

"That must have been stressful," said Arëthir. "Where will you go?"

"I have news that the new king of Gondor may yet return. I am heading back to Gondor. Surely the Rangers of Ithilien will see me," said Balion.

"Gondor is a long way from here. Pray you make your journey swiftly," said Arëthir. "These are dangerous times."

"Nevertheless, my journey has already begun. No trolls, wolves or wargs can keep me from the path I must now take," said Balion.

"Our paths will stay the same tomorrow. I am on my way to Rivendell to speak with Elladan and Elrohir. I hear word the wolves surrounding Imladris are growing in number," said Arëthir.

"I see. Any sign of trolls in those woods?" asked Balion.

"As many as can be found, and none too pressing to trouble the elven land," said Arëthir. "All the more reason to protect those lands."

Balion and Arëthir continued to eat their meal in silence, with occasional talk every now and again. As Arëthir spoke of the enemies entering Rhudaur, Balion hoped in silence that the road to Gondor was open and safe from the new threats, no matter how large or small they seemed.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

That evening, Merry walked into Granny's Diner. There he found Frodo and Sam, talking at the long white table. As Merry joined them, he began to wonder where Edric was. Frodo noticed Merry's fidgety behavior.

"You all right, Merry?" asked Asher.

"I'm just wondering where Edric is. He should have been here by now," said Donovan.

"I'm sure he'll come," said Curtis.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Donovan.

Asher inquired. "You have to have faith in these things, Merry. Pippin wouldn't miss seeing friends. It's not in his character."

"Yeah, but we're talking about Pippin's cursed self. He wouldn't…" Donovan stopped the moment he saw the door open to reveal Edric. Donovan waved to him, before telling Asher, "I knew he would come."

Asher took a sip from his drink. "I wasn't doubting it."

Edric sat down next to Asher. "So, how are you Asher? It's been a long time since we spoke."

"You mean since everyone's memories returned," said Asher.

"I'm not following," said Edric.

Asher said, "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Donovan's been trying very hard to make me think I'm Pippin," said Edric. "Personally, I think it's all farfetched."

"Because you are…" Merry was grabbed by Sam, who shook his head.

"I wouldn't, Merry," said Curtis.

"See? Even you think he's someone else, Curtis," said Edric. "I don't know who this Pippin is, but…"

"Pippin was… Frodo's friend, similar to our friendship," said Asher, finding it difficult to say his own true name.

"Right, but as I was saying…"

As Edric jabbered on, Asher noticed Mr. Gold enter the diner with Lacey, who looked like she was about to order a strong drink. Asher watched the two for a moment before returning to the conversation at hand. So far, Edric seemed to find it better to speak with Asher than to Donovan, who eventually gave up trying to convince Edric he was Pippin Took.

* * *

Middle-earth

After leaving Arëthir and returning to his own journey, Balion trekked through the wilderness of Middle-earth. He stopped at Eregion's nearest village to pick up supplies and spend the night at an inn. Balion's journey was long and treacherous, but it often found him alone. Eventually, Balion reached Dunland and found the same rangers he had left in Rhudaur. Balion was slow approaching the campsite, but soon bravely entered it nonetheless. The rangers were surprised to see him. Even the captain was stunned.

"I hope you can forgive my absence, Captain Witlock," said Balion.

Captain Witlock said, clasping Balion's hand. "It's good to have you back." He went right to the point, "The Rangers were setting out for Gondor, to assist the White Company. If you're willing to come with us…"

"Yes, captain," said Balion.

Captain Witlock nodded. "Good. I've missed a capable ranger, such as you. You're a good fighter to have in these dark times."

"As many are," said Balion.

Balion joined Captain Witlock inside his tent, where they debated over their next move. The sun continued to rise over the horizon, bringing in a new dawning day. Balion hoped the day would prove blissful, yet he had no idea what lay on the road ahead. So far, everything was peaceful, which was a good sign.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

When Tamara arrived on the opposing street that said **Leaving Storybrooke**, she got out of the truck. There, she and Greg spoke about "the package" Tamara brought. Tamara opened the door of the crate, revealing inside the pirate Captain Hook. Having no idea how he ended up back in Storybrooke, Hook was in a white gag and tied to a chair.


	12. 11: Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with the events from the episodes "The Evil Queen", "Second Star to the Right" and "And Straight On 'Til Morning", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine

That same evening, the four men left Granny's Diner on good terms. Edric spoke with Donovan as they walked down the street. They were unaware that Hook was watching Mr. Gold with Lacey from the top of the broken clock tower. Asher meantime spoke with Curtis, who seemed just as glad that Donovan was at least trying to get through to Edric. When they reached Asher's car, Curtis, or Sam, spoke to him:

"Now that Sauron is gone, maybe the pain will subside," said Sam. "How have you been since the incident?"

"The pain has lessened. Maybe we'll be fortunate. Besides, Gandalf said Sauron may not return. I'd be worried if he did. Gandalf said he can't take another form, because he won't be allowed to." Frodo added, "I'm sure he won't return."

"Well, good night Mr. Frodo," said Sam, walking away.

"Good evening, Sam," said Frodo. Asher stepped into his car and drove back to the apartment complex. When he returned to apartment number 2, Asher heard Shiloh barking. Shiloh whimpered when Asher entered the apartment, moments before closing the door.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

The Bounders, after the incident with the ruffians, kept a closer watch of the Shire. One evening, out on the Greenfields, Folco heard a twig snap loudly in the distance. He looked around, pulling out his sword. The bounders did the same, as if prepared for an ambush or an attack. Howling could be heard in the near distance.

"Here they come. Sound the alarm!" cried one of the bounders.

The warning bell rang in seconds. The wolves bounded meters away with barred teeth. After hearing the warning bell, the wolves darted northwards. Folco made a run after the wolves, but was stopped by the Shirriff.

"No, let them go! There's no point chasing something that has already wandered off," said the Shirriff.

"But they might return," said Folco.

"All the more reason to keep watch," said the Shirriff. He cried to the other bounders, "False alarm! They ran off!"

"We could see them, sir," said another bounder. "There's nothing to worry about now, is there?"

Folco look on, dumbfounded.

o-o-o

At the _Golden Perch_ inn, Folco and some of the bounders made their stop for the night. Folco ordered food and drink, as did the other bounders. It was a packed house that evening, with the crowd joining in songs and dances. As Folco drank his fill, the bounder sitting across from him spoke:

"It'll be nice once the Shire isn't invested with all manner of evil," said the bounder.

"I'll be glad once Diamond doesn't have to heal anymore injured hobbits," said Folco.

"You care for her. Don't you, Folco?" asked the bounder, curious.

"No," said Folco. "She's in love with Pippin, wherever he is."

"Come on. I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. Face it. You like her," said the bounder.

"No," said Folco, shaking his head this time. "I like her as a friend. Nothing further." He changed the subject, "I still wonder what would have happened had that curse not taken Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"They'll be back. You have to have faith when it comes to them. They're like Mad Baggins. They'll turn up in no time. You'll see. And we'll be rid of this evil," said the bounder.

"I hope you're right," said Folco. He looked out the window, before the food came.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The next morning, Hook took a walk towards the Town Hall. He was on his way towards the building when a hollow voice whispered in the wind:

"Hook… _Hook!_"

Hook thought, _I must be imagining things._

Still, the voice persisted. It sounded nearby, causing Hook to draw his sword from its sheath.

"Who's there?" called Hook, defensive.

"Calm down. I know what you want. I can give you it," said the voice.

"Leave me alone," said Hook, slightly aloud.

"Don't you want to help me? We could work together," said the voice.

Materializing in the air was a ball of dark light. Hook looked stunned to see the ball.

"Never mind. Your actions are elsewhere, to help those two. I'll find him myself," said the voice. It faded away as did the ball of light.

Hook said to himself, "How strange." He continued on his way to the Town Hall, where he would find Regina.

o-o-o

At Granny's Diner, as Emma walked in she bumped into Tamara. Tamara's purse slipped off, spilling a few contents. As Emma helped Tamara pick up her stuff, she caught a glimpse of the paper Tamara carried, which had the names of the people from Storybrooke and their fairytale counterparts. Emma gave back the paper to Tamara, but remained suspicious of her. Emma later told Mary Margaret that Tamara was the She August spoke about, before he was reverted by Blue from a wooden puppet back to a real boy. Henry overheard everything Emma and Mary Margaret spoke of, leading him to tell Emma that Operation: Cobra was back on.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco rode into Hobbiton, bringing his horse to the stable. When he asked the healers where Diamond was, they directed him to the village of Bywater. Folco soon found Diamond at the market, picking up fresh fruits and vegetables. He caught Diamond by surprise, before kissing her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Diamond.

"Come here," said Folco, leading Diamond over to a nearby bench. He got straight to the point, "Diamond, for the longest time, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Diamond nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

"Diamond… I think I'm falling in love with you," said Folco.

"Oh. Folco, we're friends and I'd rather keep it that way," said Diamond.

Folco was crushed.

Diamond explained herself, "It's not that I don't mind you speaking your feelings, but it's just happening so quickly."

"You still care for Pippin? Is that why we can't be together?" asked Folco.

Diamond said, "Folco, you have to understand that my feelings for you are mutual. I care for Pippin, yes, and I think he's fantastic and going to be a great Thain someday soon. What we have can't happen. I know that's difficult for you to understand. I hope we can be friends."

Folco nodded consistently. "I understand. Okay. Fine."

"I'm sorry, Folco. I really am. I hope you find love someday, but it can't be with me," said Diamond. "I know that well enough." She left Folco sitting on the bench by himself, as she returned to the market to pay for the fruits and vegetables in her basket.

Folco said to himself, aloud, "Maybe I will find love one day, but with whom? I don't understand." He looked up as he witnessed a few bounders wandering the village at ease. Folco stood up and left the bench, approaching the bounders. "Where do we meet next?"

"Folco, don't you want to rest for a time? There isn't any activity," said one of the bounders.

"I'm heading back to the Greenfields," said Folco, determined.

"Very well," said the bounder, not stopping him.

Folco ran back to the nearest stable. Once he had his pony, Folco rode off, unsure where he was headed. Only one thing remained clear: how to get Diamond out of his mind.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The next morning, as Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Neal searched the docks for Regina, Asher returned to his apartment early. Shiloh greeted him with his barking and jumping up on Asher's leg. Asher sat down on the couch, moments before Shiloh jumped up next to him. For a while, everything seemed all right. Then a ball of dark light stopped at the closed window. Frodo stood up at he watched the ball of dark light. A whisper could be heard, calling his name. Frodo went into his room and grabbed Sting from one of his suitcases. When he returned to the living room, the ball of dark light emitted a dark ripple, toppling Frodo to the wood floor.

The ball of dark light evaporated, reappearing in the apartment. Frodo watched as the ball of dark light morphed into the sword.

"No!" cried Frodo.

Just before he could reach the sword, another ripple of light hit him, sending him backwards. Shiloh barked aggressively at the ball of dark light, but was struck by the ripple of light as well, forcing him to whimper as he rested on the couch.

Frodo dared to grab the sword. As he touched the hilt, images formed in his mind of his travels during the War of the Ring: his meeting with Gollum, the trek through the Dead Marshes, seeing the Black Gate loom ahead, his travel through North Ithilien and meeting Faramir. By the time the last images appeared of the Crossroads and the trek through Mordor, Frodo released the sword. The dark light absorbed into him, causing Frodo to topple over and fall unconscious.

o-o-o

By the time Frodo came to, as Tamara left one of the dock buildings in search of Greg and Hook, Frodo received a phone call from Sam. Asher pulled out his cell phone and spoke into it:

"Sam, what is it?" asked Asher.

"Where are you?" asked Curtis.

"I'm still at my apartment. Did something happen?" asked Asher.

"You better get to Granny's Diner. I think Blue got the memory potion ready," said Curtis.

"I'm on my way," said Asher. He closed the cell phone. Just as he grabbed his coat, he noticed Shiloh whimpering. "I'll take you on a walk later. I promise." He left his apartment in seconds.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco eventually stopped his pony in Budgeford. He stayed for a moment, before deciding to ride onto the village of Scary. He was halfway there when he stopped his horse in the middle of nowhere. Thoughts spread as he got off his pony. He knew then Diamond was not his match, for she had made her decision plain. However, something else drove his thoughts elsewhere. He approached the grass and saw what appeared to be an old tooth from an animal.

"Where could this have come from?" asked Folco, murmuring to himself.

Then he saw tracks on the ground. He looked back at his pony, before investigating the area. Eventually the tracks stopped at a mound of dirt. Folco returned to Budgeford and asked for a shovel. Once he had that equipped, Folco rode back to the spot where he found the mound. As he dug, Folco spotted a rock hewn with writing. The writing appeared to be in a black speech format, yet it was written in Westron, the Common Tongue. The writing read:

"Forty glimpses on a blackened moon.  
Search long and hard to find the star  
Whose pale light lingers  
Against a burning sunset."

Folco took the stone tablet with him to the Greenfields. There, he found one of the Shirriffs and showed him the stone tablet's message. The Shirriff looked at it with a quizzical gaze.

"I don't understand what it means," said the Shirriff.

"It's a riddle. Bilbo was good at riddles, from what I've heard," said Folco.

"Bilbo isn't here, now is he?" asked the Shirriff. He handed the stone tablet back to Folco. "Find out what it means yourself. From what I can tell, it means nothing good. Of course, that's what I read."

"It must mean something," said Folco. "I'll ask around."

"Good luck, but you won't figure it out," said the Shirriff.

"Have some faith, Tom. I'm sure it means something," said Folco, being optimistic. He left the Shirriff's office with a clear head. While the riddle on the stone tablet may have meant something, Folco knew he would eventually figure out the riddle. He just needed the right findings in order to succeed in this new task.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

After Blue passed to Asher and Leroy the two small vials filled with a blue liquid, the Blue Fairy passed to Leroy a third vial. She told him with care:

"This needs to be given to Belle. It may help her restore her memories," said Blue.

"Thanks," said Leroy.

Just after Leroy walked away, Blue looked at Frodo with concern, "You all right? You look like dark magic has touched you."

"I'll be all right. I'm sure it'll pass," said Frodo.

"No. Tell me everything," said Blue.

When Frodo explained the incident at his apartment, he declared, "What if the ball of dark light was Sauron? Maybe Gandalf was right, that he could have returned in another form."

"Be careful. The last thing we need is a dark lord returning. Find a way to stop him, before he has the chance to return," said Blue.

"I will, and thank you for the vial," said Frodo.

"It will help your friend restore his memories, as long as he drinks it from something that's his," said Blue. "Good luck."

Frodo left Blue on good terms. When he reached Granny's Diner, Asher felt weakened. The feeling passed in moments, yet it left Frodo in a state of distress. Frodo shook off the feeling before entering the diner. Inside, he found Merry and Sam with Edric, who looked confused.

"What am I doing here?" asked Edric. "Donovan said you had something for me."

Asher said, "I did. Merry, do you still have Pippin's favorite mug?" He was passed Pippin's mug by Merry.

Asher poured the blue liquid into Pippin's mug, before passing it to Edric. Moments after Asher corked the vial, he, Curtis, and Donovan watched Edric drink the liquid. In a flash, Edric's memories were restored, allowing him to remember he was Peregrin Took, more commonly called Pippin.

_End of Episode II and Story_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
